Ties that Bind
by The Hope Lions
Summary: Prince Merlin doesn't agree with his father's treaty, but he'll do anything to stop the war with Camelot... Even if that anything involves him marrying the Princess Morgana much to her half-brother's protests. Despite everything, the couple comes together, but where hatred lingers the road isn't smooth. Prince!Merlin, Mergana, Arwen, Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Before we begin I'd like to say a few words but feel free to skip right into the story! First of all, I do not own Merlin, though technically I'm not sure how much BBC owns either because you can't have copyright on characters who have been around for over a thousand years. I do have the rights to my individual plot, but well that isn't much. Secondly, I find a lot of the Merlin writers are college and beyond, and I hope I can live up to that standard even if I am younger. Thirdly, I'm warning you that this story is written a bit...oddly I guess. I'd finished season 5 the night before I started this so I just needed to ease my pain and then suddenly I've over 100 pages in... I guess it's the flow that's weird because like the first 9 chapters are just Mergana fluff and then BAM plot. Well I guess you just need to read, but I do hope you enjoy. Please comment with any questions or improvements I could make.

* * *

Chapter 1

"The prince and princess are here," Balinor called from the window. Merlin didn't even look up from the book he was translating. "I said Prince Arthur and Princess Morgana are here."

Merlin finally looked up not mentioning to his father that he knew well what the man meant. "You mean our hostages are here?" Balinor didn't even bother to correct his son; they both knew the prince's feeling on the matter. Ward or hostage-the words looked so different on paper, but in reality…

"You should go to your chambers," Balinor prompted pulling the curtains taught around the window. "It's getting late." Merlin continued transcribing the page until his father pulled the book from beneath his nose. "I don't want you wandering the halls once they've arrived Merlin; it's not proper to see one's bride before the ceremony."

There it was, that word Merlin had been dreading since his father first told him of the peace treaty with Camelot. "Most men know their brides before the wedding day father. Arranged marriages are going out of style I hear."

"People like us don't get the luxury of marrying for love," Balinor told his son for the hundredth time. It was a stupid thought coming from King Balinor though considering Merlin's late-mother had been a bar-maid the king grew too fond of as a teen. "Merlin," he said placing his hand on the prince's shoulder. "You know I always hoped you'd have the chance to marry a woman you love, but our duty to our kingdom must come before our duty to ourselves. We need assurance that Camelot will hold up their end of the treaty and not attack."

Merlin snorted at that. Surely King Uther realized that if he'd lost once he'd lose again. "And holding the prince captive, I mean generously taking him in as your ward, isn't enough of an assurance?"

Balinor steered his son towards the door shaking his head. "Arthur is only here for four years until he will take the throne of Camelot. We need something to make the peace last. Besides, I hear Princess Morgana is very beautiful."

Merlin had heard that as well, but that wasn't his point. His point was that at 17 he wasn't ready to marry anyone, never mind a stranger who probably hated him. "Princess Morgana, she's not even a real princess Uther just gave her the title to sweeten the deal."

"If you're referring to her illegitimacy then yes, it's not ideal," Balinor admitted before speaking quickly. "But she is Uther's daughter and Arthur's sister. You need to marry someone to keep the kingdom safe, and you can't exactly marry Arthur now can you?"

Merlin wanted to fight his father more, but he knew where it would get him. "Well, I'm sure Will hasn't even bothered to get my clothes together so I'll have to do it myself. Send someone to get me when everything is set."

Balinor considered following after his son, but he knew it would be useless. The prince had a million reasons to be upset, and considering he never once voiced them in public the King knew that Merlin understood his duty well. As a father though, he could only wish his first duty could be to his son and not a kingdom.

None to Merlin's surprise, Will was nowhere to be found. Honestly if the boy wasn't such a good friend he would have been out of a job as a servant years ago. Merlin didn't mind Will slacking off, in some ways he enjoyed the work. _In a different life I might just have enjoyed being a servant_. Merlin mused. He was in no rush, knowing that it would take Princess Morgana a while to get ready, so Merlin carefully picked out his best outfit. Will arrived in time to help him drape the signature blue cape of Cymru over his shoulder, and much to Merlin's delight the servant brought him an apple. "I hear this marrying business can be exhausting," the boy teased. "And maybe she won't be repulsed by your kiss if you at least smell good.

Merlin wasn't sure anyone would want to kiss an apple, but what did he know? Will was the one who drank and whored, Merlin…Merlin had never even kissed someone. "Just don't let her know that," Will reminded as if reading the prince's mind. "A prince should be experienced."

Merlin rolled his eyes. How come princesses were expected pure, naive and chaste while somehow a prince was supposed to be all experienced. Honestly he wondered if life would be easier if he was born a girl. It would have made his father's job easier, that's for sure. If Merlin was a girl he actually could 'just marry Arthur.'

Arthur. The prince of Camelot was truly the unknown of the night. Merlin had met plenty of princesses, and they were all rather boring and the same, so he knew what to expect with his bride. Prince Arthur on the other hand… Well his father actually let him fight in the war meaning he was a killer. Sure, he'd butchered sorcerers under his father's orders, but Merlin knew the prince had no fondness for the magical.

That was why he was here after all. Balinor hoped that spending four years as his ward in Caerdydd would make Arthur at least sympathetic to those with magic. Merlin wasn't sure it would work, and to be quite honest the prince terrified him. Here Merlin was, the most magical person in all of Albion, possibly the world, and he'd be sharing a household with someone who's killed sorcerers and warlocks for years. Merlin could hold his own in a fight, but there were methods to remove someone's magic. If somehow Arthur was to deprive Merlin of his magic…

The prince would die quickly. Merlin had trained for years in the art of swordsmanship, but he never succeeded. The boy was just too clumsy; his weapon of choice would forever be magic.

"Hey, did you even hear a word I was saying?" Will called poking Merlin out of his thoughts. "I was giving you tips on how to please the new wife tonight. Girls from Camelot are pretty tame, but I'm sure she'll be impressed by a few tricks…"

One look from the prince and Will shut up (minus his laughter.) Merlin had to get through the ceremony and feast before he could even tackle the impossibly horrible and repulsive idea of his wedding night.

"Prince Merlin," a voice called knocking on the door. "They're ready for you."

If only Merlin was ready himself.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this so far! To be honest my last Merlin story did so poorly I deleted it and never finished it out of shame. That was probably my OC's fault though...(shivers at thought). Any who, here is chapter 2. If you're wondering I have 29 chapters written already so I plan on updating every day so yay!

If you enjoy review and make me happy.

* * *

Chapter 2

They'd decided on a Celtic ceremony.

Merlin was sure it must infuriate his bride-to-be even more that they were going with his customs and not hers. Still, it wasn't as if he had any say in the planning. A few of the ladies had gotten together to plan everything and really it was stunning. Blue, the traditional color of a Celtic wedding and the color of Cymru decorated the banquet hall nicely. A dragon sculpted out of ice and brought to life by magic roared in the corner, but upon seeing it Merlin's eyes flashed and the movement stopped. A few servants noticed, but no one was going to say anything. It was, after all, Merlin's wedding day, and he was the prince. If the prince thought that maybe they should keep as little magic in the room as possible then the prince was right. Really Merlin was just trying to keep from scaring his fiancée. To her magic was evil, which of course meant Merlin was evil…

Oh what great frameworks for a successful marriage.

"You look nice," Balinor commended scanning his son. "I wish your mother could be here to see this."

Merlin liked to imagine his mother would never have allowed Balinor do something as stupid as to marry Merlin off, but considering she'd died when he was just a child he'd never know. "I'm glad you are here at least." Morgana didn't even get her father; all she had was her maidservant and half brother in a strange, dangerous land.

As miserable as Merlin was with this arrangement he kept reminding himself that Morgana had it worse. She deserved every bit of happiness he could give her, and if that meant pretending to be happy, Merlin would do so.

The doors swung open, and all gathered turned to see Prince Arthur, clad in the red of Camelot, holding the arm of a beautiful figure. The lace veil blocked her face, but the light blue let her dark hair seep through. From what little Merlin could see everyone was right; his bride was beautiful.

Merlin noticed the prince scanning everywhere for threats, but Princess Morgana kept her head forward. Clearly she could see Merlin better than he her, and he had to stop himself from touching his overly-large ears self-consciously.

Arthur handed Morgana off to Merlin, and the groom noticed the threat in Arthur's eyes. Arthur hated Merlin, that was for sure, and Merlin could only try to ignore it for his kingdom's sake.

Gently Merlin took off his cloak and placed it over Morgana's shoulders to signify taking her into his protection. As he did so, Merlin pulled back her veil to reveal shocking green eyes and a beautiful, beautiful, face. Trying not to stare Merlin bowed before his father, the king, and Arthur and Morgana had the sense to bow and curtsy respectively.

"This is a joyous day," King Balinor announced once Arthur took his place beside Morgana's maidservant. "A time a peace has befallen our kingdom, and we welcome new relationships. "Everything seems so nice I wonder if the time of the Great Prophecy has befallen us at last." Everyone laughed, but Merlin couldn't bring himself to find it funny. This wasn't anything like a peaceful, united Albion. He was marrying someone so her father didn't kill him; that wasn't true peace. Still, it was a nice lie, and the kind a king must spin at his only son's wedding. "By the power invested in me by the gods of the old religion to which we adhere I shall officiate this ceremony. Before we begin is there anyone who holds any objections in their hearts? Speak now and they will be heard.

Morgana and Merlin both saw objections in the other's eyes, but everyone knew it wasn't a real question. The two most powerful kings in Albion had arranged this marriage; none could object.

Merlin reached out to grab Morgana's arm, and she seemed confused. Much to Merlin's surprise she trusted him however and grabbed his wrist as he did to her. Balinor took out a ribbon and wrapped it around the couple's wrists. With a whisper of the spell, "ánlæcaþ" , the ribbon wrapped itself around the couple uniting them.

"I, Merlin son of Balinor, Prince of Cymru promise to protect and serve you, Morgana daughter of Uther, Princess of Camelot, for as long as we both may live. I promise to be faithful, and true. This is my wedding vow to you that this shall be the marriage of equals."

It was clear that Morgana had never been to a traditional wedding, but she caught on quickly at Merlin's prompting. "I, Morgana daughter of Uther, Princess of Camelot promise to protect and serve you, Merlin son of Balinor, Prince of Cymru, for as long as we both may live. I promise to be faithful, and true. This is my wedding vow to you that this shall be the marriage of equals."

"Béag," Merlin whispered hoping Morgana wouldn't hear. Whether she did or no she saw his eyes flash gold as the ribbon folded into two solid gold rings for the pair of them.

Balinor smiled down upon his son glad that they'd chosen the short form of the ceremony. "By the power invested in me by gods and man I am pleased to present you Merlin and Morgana Ambrosius, Prince and Princess of Cymru!"


	3. Chapter 3

So many follows, favorites, and reviews! Thank you guys so much. Remember, if you have questions please ask and if you have any improvements for me please!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hello," Merlin finally said to the girl as they escaped towards the feast. She seemed shocked to hear him say something that wasn't scripted for the first time. "Before we're flooded with well-wishers I'd like to say that I am sorry that this is your fate." Well that shocked her. "What I said in there I do mean. The marriage of equals is not something many include in the ceremony, but I do hope to keep all of my vows that included. We married out of duty, but I do hope we can find happiness if not love in each other." She didn't say anything, and like the bumbling fool he was Merlin continued. "Here," he said handing her an ornate bell engraved with the Lion of Camelot and the dragon of Cymru. "It's a tradition for a groom to give his bride a bell on their wedding. The bell is supposed to be hung in the household and, when a fight breaks out, one party rings the bell to call a truce without admitting fault."

When she still didn't say anything, Merlin began to wonder if he'd upset her. "Thank you," she finally whispered and he noticed the tears in her eyes. "This is not what I expected from you." She meant that she never expected kindness from a warlock; Merlin knew that. Still, he hoped that maybe if she was already seeing him as more than a monster the prince would come to his side sooner rather than later. "But I don't have any gift for you."

Merlin pressed the back of his hand against her cheek. "Your promise to try and make this work is all I ask. For I can see myself falling in love with you Princess Morgana, and that is not a lie."

Morgana's eyes said she believed him, and that made Merlin smile. "Come," he told his wife grabbing her gently by the hand. "I would like to meet this brother of yours officially, and then you can meet my friends."

It turns out that Arthur's seat was obviously empty the entire feast. Merlin tried to ignore the apparent coldness, but even Morgana noticed his unease. "He's angry," she admitted and Merlin agreed that he had a right to be as such. "Not so much at you or your father, but at our father for agreeing to the terms. He hates that he's stuck here for four years, and he really hates that I've married what we were raised to see as a monster."

Her words would have stung except… "What you were raised to see as a monster? Are you only watching your words because you are my wife or do you perhaps have a different view than your family?"

Morgana seemed to regret her words, but she couldn't take them back. "I vowed to try and make this work, so no, I do not see you as a monster because you practice magic. So far you have been nothing but kind to me, and for that I am very grateful."

Merlin nodded, reminding himself to have patience. Morgana's development was already miles ahead of what Merlin would have expected. "Ah, Princess Morgana, this is Gwaine," Merlin introduced as the knight sauntered over. Clearly drunk, he kissed Morgana's hand a bit too deeply before Merlin used magic to zap him away.

"My apologizes princess," the knight laughed. "I have heard tales of your beauty but they do not do you justice. Merlin here is way out of his league that's for sure."

Merlin's ears turned red, but Morgana's laugh made the embarrassment worth it. "Oh leave them alone," another voice, Sir Lancelot's, called. "I'm very sorry about him, my Princess, why anyone lets him keep his position is beyond me. My name is Sir Lancelot; I'm the head of the King's Guard."

Morgana thought of the knights back in her home. "Aren't you a bit young for that position?"

"Probably," Lancelot admitted his cheeks flushed red. "But the Prince here got me promoted after I saved his life a few months back."

Gods no. Merlin really didn't want his wife's first impression of him to be this story. "Oh so get this," Gwaine began and Merlin wanted to sink beneath the table. "Merlin, Prince of Cymru, the greatest warlock ever, gets slipped a love potion by one of the serving girls as a prank. Well this potion was supposed to make him fall madly in love with the first person he saw, but the first thing he saw was a this boar. But of course it wasn't just your normal boar it was enchanted and…"

Merlin tuned out the story knowing he'd die of embarrassment if he listened any longer. In a way though he was grateful for his knight's banter. Everyone in the great city of Caerdydd knew how nervous the prince was about his wedding, and if Morgana could see him as a person maybe, just maybe, she could respect him as her husband.

The plan seemed to be working really well… If only Prince Arthur hadn't retired to his chambers so early and stuck around to see it.


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL WHO HAVE FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, OR REVIEWED! On a side note this chapter was so awkward to write it's almost painful. It's probably painful to read too so sorry if you get second hand embarrassment.

* * *

Chapter 4

Merlin wished the feast never ended.

It wasn't that he particularly enjoyed the event, actually, it was pretty tedious, but it was that what came after terrified him more. He knew what society expected of him, but did Morgana expect that? Did Morgana want that? Merlin knew he should want that, but if he was being perfectly honest, he didn't.

While he was out someone had brought Morgana's stuff into his chambers. It made sense of course, they were married it was her room too. Still, it was an odd reminder of how in only hours Merlin's world changed.

Morgana was standing behind the screen, but she sounded like she was struggling. For a moment, Merlin wondered if she was crying until she finally spoke, "I'm sorry… Gwen usually helps me with my corset but she was exhausted and I sent her to bed already."

"Shh," Merlin told her grabbing the girl's shaking shoulders. "Let me help you." The Prince didn't know anything about dresses, but he easily saw that the problem was simply Morgana couldn't reach. Gently he untangled the laces until the dress fell to the floor revealing the thin slip underneath.

The couple stood in silence until, coughing anxiously, Merlin tossed Morgana her nightdress. "My Prince I don't understand," she whispered but quickly put the gown on.

"I'm just Merlin," the boy sighed sitting down on the bed and making room for her to do so as well. "Even my own servant just calls me Merlin, granted he probably shouldn't."

Morgana shook her head, and Merlin wondered if she was still seeing him as the evil sorcerer she was raised to believe he was. "I am your wife," Morgana finally stammered out sitting next to the boy. "And this is our wedding night."

Merlin had really, really hoped they wouldn't have to have this conversation. "This is also your first night in a strange country married to a man you just met. If that is something you want then of course, but I cannot imagine you do. If I was to force myself upon you, or even if you were to allow me, but you didn't truly want this then how would our marriage be based on anything more than rape?"

There. Merlin has said it. The word everyone had been dodging around and calling a 'wife's duty to her husband.' Merlin knew better than most about duty, and he knew that Morgana did as well. If there were any of her duties he could relieve her from then he would. "It isn't forever," Merlin clarified when the girl remained silent. "My father will not be around forever, and neither will I. Someday I will need an heir, and you shall be expected to provide that. We're only 17 Morgana, and while many far younger than us are married and with child we're by no means old. We have time and I would like to do this right. I want a child raised by two parents who love each other. I do not love you Morgana, how could I when I've known you but a few hours?"

The princess was silent for so long Merlin wondered if he'd upset her more by trying to spare her pain. "My father raised me to hate you," she finally whispered as if Merlin wasn't well aware of that. "Arthur does hate you just as he hates all magic but I… I have never known a sorcerer before you Merlin, and that means the only sorcerer I know has treated me with nothing but kindness. So I find then that I do not hate you for what you are."

Merlin let a smile tickle on his cheeks and he lay back on the bed. Warily Morgana rested beside him, and Merlin made it so she could lay her head on his chest. It was a small intimacy, far less than anyone would expect from the newly-weds. Far less than anyone would see acceptable for newly-weds, but for Merlin it was the best thing he could imagine. "I'm not technically a sorcerer," he whispered once the comfort of silence had faded. "Sorcerers are those who learn spells and potions so they can perform magic. They use the magic that lives in the earth and invoke the gods to perform the simplest of deeds. I'm a warlock-someone born with his or her own magic. For tricky things I have to use a spell but others…" Merlin's eyes flashed gold as all but one of the torches went out. The fire of the last one formed into a ball that hovered above the couple. "Warlocks are rare; I have only ever met one. My father has no magic of his own either besides the ancient magic of the dragonlords." It took Merlin a moment too long to realize he shouldn't have said that. Perhaps they were married Morgana was rightly still more loyal to Arthur, her father, and Camelot than Cymru.

"What's wrong?" she asked feeling the boy stiffen beneath her. "Have I done something wrong?"

Merlin shook his head, "No one is supposed to know my father is not a warlock but had to learn magic. It's one of the crown's deepest secrets. If anyone was to find out they'd see it as a weakness which…"

"Which would make the kingdom weak," Morgana sighed curling up tighter. "I am not your enemy Merlin, not anymore. I am your wife and I will keep all your secrets 'till my grave."

It was a profound confession considering they were still strangers, but Merlin felt she meant it. This marriage was based on a need to protect two kingdoms from war and destruction. That duty to protect one's people united the couple, perhaps not in the way a marriage based on love would, but in an equally strong way. "And I will protect anything you tell me as well, to my last breathe."

Morgana's laugh was soft, almost pained. "Don't make that promise Merlin Ambrosius. A king should never make a promise he can't keep."

"I am not a king," Merlin reminded her wrapping his arm around the girl. "And I do mean it."

"Now," Morgana whispered. "I truly believe you mean it now, but as you said you are not a king yet. Someday though you will be and you alone will be responsible for protecting this kingdom. You will always put Cymru over Camelot, as you rightly should, and when the time comes you will put Cymru over me." Merlin opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him. "Don't, it's true. I was not raised for the throne, but I understand duty as well as you do. I understand that the lives of your citizens, our citizens, must always come first despite our personal feelings. When the day comes where you put Cyrmu before me I will understand, but I do not look forward to it."

Merlin let the light flicker out thinking that he never wanted to see that day either.


	5. Chapter 5

A lot of people are asking for longer chapters, but since they're written there isn't much I can do so sorry. I do hope you enjoy, and no, this isn't a prank chapter, because none of you celebrate the new year on April 1st which means none of you are April fools and therefore none of you are to be pranked. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

The next few days went well, or at least they did in one respect.

Merlin and Morgana became close easily. They still hadn't consummated their marriage, but they were taking things at a good pace. Merlin told her everything; trusting Morgana explicitly. Morgana told Merlin almost everything, but he knew there was something she wasn't telling him. He hoped she'd grow to trust him enough to share, but he remembered their first conversation. If the secret could endanger Camelot Morgana might never tell him because she was right. Someday he'd be king and Cymru would always come before Camelot.

Either way though the couple became friends easily. Someday they would love each other, and Merlin could already feel the beginnings of that setting in. Morgana was truly an incredible person and as beautiful inside as she was out.

On the other hand, Merlin hadn't even had a single conversation with Prince Arthur. He avoided everyone to the point that Merlin asked Morgana if the Prince had run away. "No," she laughed. "But I don't doubt he's thought of it. I've talked to him a few times since we got here and he's still furious at our father. I think the only thing that has kept him from leaving is the knowledge that our father would cart him right back with a scolding."

"He really hates me, doesn't he?"

Morgana rolled her eyes, "He doesn't hate you exactly, because if he took a minute to get to know you he'd like you. He's just so set against the idea of magic and he sees you as a villain I'm bound to forever."

"Do you see me as a villain?"

Morgana seemed shocked that Merlin would even ask such a question. "I did before I met you, but you're not a monster. You're really, really sweet."

That made Merlin cheeks flame red and lips turn up. "Well next time you see your brother perhaps you should mention that to him. It's going to be an awkward four years for him if he continues to hide."

Morgana just shrugged and crawled into their bed. "He'll get over himself soon enough." Morgana shook her head and laughed to her self, "Or maybe not Arthur can be pretty stubborn when he wants to be."

In Merlin's mind Arthur sounded like a prat, but he figured insulting Morgana's brother wasn't a good idea. "Well I hope he does. Maybe we can bond over… prince things."

That made Morgana laugh. "I've been watching you for what a week now and you don't do prince things. You don't train, go on hunts, go to meetings…actually what do you do all day?"

"Read," Merlin replied whispering a spell to warm up the freezing room. "I may be magic but there is still a lot about it to learn so I spend most of my time doing that. Normally I would train as well, but we're giving the knights a bit of vacation time. Now that the war is over they deserve it."

Morgana agreed with that, but she doubted the knights of Camelot were resting. No, they never rested. "Cymru is very different from Camelot," she admitted thinking about how much more relaxed her new home was. "Probably because you don't have constant attacks from evil sorcerers."

"That's Uther's own fault; we never sent one to attack you," Merlin reminded his wife realizing too late how defensive he probably sounded. "I mean I get why he outlawed magic; he was scared. But when people are oppressed and butchered they tend to revolt."

Morgana nodded, but she didn't look very committed. Merlin had to remind himself that it would probably take a while longer for her to understand that the whole war was her father's fault. Perhaps she'd never realize it; people tended to ignore the facts they didn't want to see.

"Get some sleep," Merlin told her boldly giving her a kiss on the forehead before flashing his eyes and putting the lanterns out. He felt Morgana's hand hovering over where he touched her, but she didn't seem upset. If he didn't know better Merlin might just think she was smiling.

Merlin awoke to the smell of smoke. Flames danced around the room filling it with a heavy fog. Using magic Merlin tried to combat the flames, but for each one he put out another cropped up. He turned to grab Morgana and flee when he realized she was still asleep. The woman thrashed around as if having a terrible dream, and Merlin realized what was happening. "Morgana wake up," he bellowed shaking her. It took longer than he'd like, but he managed to wake the terrified girl up. She let out a choking scream when she realized they were surrounded by flames, but without the force fighting him Merlin managed to douse them easily.

"Shh, it's okay," Merlin told her hugging the sobbing girl tight. "You're fine it's okay."

Morgana didn't look like she felt okay. "The flames…they…they're..."

Merlin shook his head and pulled her closer to him. "I know they were your fault, but it's okay. You're awake now and the danger has passed. You're safe."

"I'm never safe," she whispered her sobs making the words inaudible. "Even here I'm not safe. I have magic Merlin and…and I can't control it."

That was very obvious. Merlin thought of his own childhood and how his magic reflected him emotions. "I'll teach you to control it," Merlin promised practically putting the sobbing girl in his lap. "I remember how scary it is to be out of control, and that's why I'll teach you how to control it. You should have told me, Morgana. Magic's legal here; you don't have to hide."

Morgana looked so scared Merlin worried the room would start flaming again. "You can't tell anyone. Merlin, you said you'd keep any secret I shared and you need to keep that promise. You cannot let anyone know that I have magic."

Merlin was about to ask why when he realized the answer for himself. King Uther hated magic more than anything. If he found out his own daughter was a warlock, because Morgana obviously hadn't learnt this kind of magic, well at best Uther would just disown her. At worse… "If he disowns me the treaty will be void. Both our kingdoms will be in danger."

Damn Uther! Why did he have to be such a bigoted prick? Why did Morgana have to hide the truth even here to be safe? "I won't tell anyone, not even my father," Merlin promised knowing it was the right thing to do. "If you don't want me to tell anyone I won't. I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

Morgana still looked terrified, but she clearly believed her husband. "Thank you Merlin. I don't know how to thank you."

Merlin didn't need any thanks; he was only doing what was right. The world must be in a sorry state before people need to apologize for doing the right thing. "Just go back to sleep; I'll watch over you."

Morgana seemed terrified that it would happen again, but she trusted that she'd be safe in Merlin's arms. "Merlin," she whispered long after he thought she'd fallen asleep. "My dreams…sometimes they come true. And sometimes my nightmares come true too."

In the morning Merlin would have to ask what Morgana had been dreaming about that scared her so, especially if she truly was a seer, but for now all he did was pull her in tighter and let her breathing fall steady in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

I really can't explain how much all the follows and reviews mean. It's one thing to hear from your friend that something is worth reading, but it's a whole other thing to hear from someone who lives on the other side of the world. Thank you do much! As for you guys who have been waiting for Arthur's presence in the story, your wait is over.

* * *

Chapter 6

In the morning neither brought up what had happened. Instead they greeted Guinevere and Will as normal while Merlin tried to think of what books he could take from the library without question. Of course no one would actually question any book Merlin took out, him being the prince and all, but they'd wonder and that was something he couldn't afford.

"Where's breakfast?" Merlin teased when he noticed Will empty-handed. "Did you forget again?"

Will didn't seem amused, "Actually, I didn't, but I ran by your father on the way down to the kitchens and he's actually decided to come out of his study and requested both of you and Arthur to join him for breakfast."

Even Morgana groaned, "Oh this is not going to end well."

The prince showed up, but everyone knew it was because not even he was stupid enough to ignore a summon from his guardian and the king. Balinor was beyond friendly, but the prince was so unnaturally sullen in his responses the king gave up easily. "What about you Princess Morgana? You seem to be settling in very well. Do you like it here?"

"I think I do, your majesty," Morgana admitted with a smile. "It's certainly different from Camelot, but Merlin and all the knights have made me feel very welcome."

Balinor smiled glad that at least one of his new responsibilities wasn't miserable, "I'm very glad to hear that, and please, just Balinor is fine. You are technically my daughter now."

Morgana smiled and grabbed Merlin's hand, which, might to her dismay, angered Arthur even more. "Don't be so ridiculous," the reckless young prince murmured. "At least be honest. She's not your daughter; she's more of your prisoner than I am!"

"Arthur!" Morgana hissed before anyone else could jump on the defense. "You're being ridiculous. I am not a prisoner; I am a princess. We are nothing more to our fathers than pawns on a chessboard. This was always my fate Arthur, and I could have ended up with someone much worse than Merlin who has been nothing but kind to me!"

"Morgana, please," Merlin whispered hating to see her flip out on his behalf.

Unfortunately, Morgana was never the obedient wife type. "No Merlin, he's being ridiculous! Merlin is not a monster, and neither is anyone with magic. Magic is not evil! How our father could be so blind to that when it's taken me only a week to realize it I do not know."

"Listen to you," Arthur bellowed getting up from his chair without touching his meal. "Already under his spell. He's a sorcerer Morgana; you can't trust him." With that Arthur turned right at the prince, "Whatever you've done to my sister do not think it will be forgotten. My father is wrong to grant you even this peace. You and all your kind are evil that should be destroyed."

Arthur stomped out of the room, and, much to everyone's chagrin, Will began laughing in the corner. Balinor turned to give the servant a stern look, but the boy (because he was an idiot) didn't fear the king. "I'm sorry but how old is he? What kind of kingdom lets princes be such prats?"

Apparently Camelot. "I'll go talk to him," Morgana sighed rising from her chair. Merlin grabbed her arm stopping her though.

"Let him go calm down," he told her knowing that the girl was already regretting her outburst. "Later I'll talk to him myself." Morgana opened her mouth, probably to remind him that Arthur did mean the death threat. "He's not going to hurt me, and even if he tries I can just stop him with magic. You said yourself that he'd come around once he actually got to know me. Maybe that's what it's time for him to do."

Morgana still seemed worried, but she nodded in assent. "If you'll excuse me your majesty I have lost my appetite," Morgana told Balinor leaving in a hurry. Once she was gone, Balinor gave the other servants a look that told them to clear out. Merlin picked at his food more, but he too wasn't very hungry.

"She is very fond of you," Balinor finally sighed letting out a pained laugh. "But the intimacy of marriage can do that." Perhaps it was the way Merlin didn't look his father in the eye, but the king realized what was going through his son's mind. "You haven't consummated your marriage yet; have you?"

Merlin couldn't lie to his father and king, so he nodded.

"Is that her choice?"

Merlin shook his head cheeks flaming, "No father it's mine."

Balinor always knew his son was too noble, but he didn't remember his son being so stupid. "I do not need to remind you that you are not married in the eyes of the law until you do, and that your decision to remain separate endangers two kingdoms."

Merlin knew very well that if something was to happen this marriage would hold no weight. That didn't mean that he felt right asking that of Morgana when they were still such strangers. "There is no eminent danger that makes that necessary."

"That is where you are still so naive," Balinor sighed looking at his throne as thought it was a lead cloak he wore. "There is always imminent danger, and we must be prepared in every way for that danger to strike. I understand why you have not gone there yet, but I must ask you both as a father and a king to not wait long. I'm sure you have seen the ripples in the magic of the world." Merlin had, but until then he didn't know anyone else had noticed. "Something is brewing, something that will affect all of Albion. When it arrives we need to be strong, and if we're not then any blood shed will be on your conscious. I do not want to see you have to deal with that weight, understood?"

Merlin nodded; he understood very well. That didn't mean that asking such a thing of Morgana would be any easier though.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update, but my internet was down all morning. Once again thanks so much to everyone who has followed, Favorited, or reviewed. This is already my most followed story, and if the reviews continue at the rate they're going I'll end up with over 200 by the time every chapter is posted. Yikes! Anyways thanks so much and please continue to do so.

* * *

Chapter 7

With his father's warning in mind, Merlin decided that perhaps the knights had been on vacation too long. If there was a danger to Cymru, they had to be prepared. Besides, if the knights sat around too long they got bored, and bored knights always ended with Gwaine in a bar brawl.

He went down to the training yard hoping to find someone who could spread the word that training would resume after lunch, but found, much to his surprise, Prince Arthur there instead.

Merlin had heard stories of the prince's fighting, but it was only when he saw the boy with a sword that he understood. A sword was to Arthur what magic was to Merlin, not something to be wielded but a part of oneself. The prince seemed frustrated though, and was taking that frustration out on the training dummies. "You're not weak," Merlin finally assured the prince who jumped clearly not having realized he had company. "You're blaming yourself, saying you're out of practice, right?"

"Oh can you read my mind too?" Arthur remarked clearly considering swinging the sword at Merlin. Instead, the Prince of Camelot just turned back to beating up the dummy. "And I guess you are just here to enchant me into obedience like you have Morgana?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "I haven't enchanted Morgana; I've just been a decent human being." Merlin almost mentioned how he hadn't forced himself upon Morgana, but he quickly remembered how dangerous putting that information out there was.

"You're. Not. Even. Human. You're. A. Sorcerer," Arthur replied hitting the dummy in between each word. Frustrated he kicked the dummy, and found himself falling flat on his ass."Why won't this damn thing move?"

Because Arthur was an idiot who clearly forgot he was in a magical kingdom now. "They're enchanted not to get damaged so we don't have to constantly replace them. You'd need a sword forged in a dragon's breath to hurt those things." And since even Balinor agreed that magic was too powerful to be legal Arthur clearly wouldn't have one of those. "And, for your knowledge, I am a warlock, not a sorcerer. Sorcerers are those who have to learn magic spells and such. Warlocks are those of us who are magic itself and don't need spells."

Arthur looked shocked to discover that maybe, just maybe, magic wasn't a choice. "I didn't know there was a difference," the prince huffed and Merlin almost felt like he'd achieved a huge step. "Either way though magic kills; that makes it evil." Merlin made the sword turn to ice in Arthur's hand so he noticed it. The prince looked down before muttering a curse. (Not a literal curse, he's not the magic one remember.) "Swords are different. Swords don't kill people; those who wield swords do. It's the man that is evil; not the tool."

"And how is magic any different? My magic won't kill someone unless I will it too." Well that wasn't always true. Merlin thought of how he and Morgana almost died because her magic was out of control. That was different though. It was still just a tool as a sword was. One who didn't know how to wield a sword could cause just as much damage as one who didn't know how to wield magic. The biggest difference was that you could teach a kid not to pick up a sword, but you couldn't keep a young warlock from having magic. (All the more reason why magic couldn't be stigmatized against and training programs needed to exist.)

Although he didn't say anything else, Arthur must have seen the logic in Merlin's argument because he didn't fight it any more. "Why are you here anyways? Did your father send you to make sure I didn't get in trouble?"

"Pure coincidence," Merlin shrugged. "Apparently when you're not intentionally avoiding me the fact that we live in the same building makes it easy to run into each other. Nice job on that by the way; a week is a long time to avoid someone completely."

Arthur shrugged not denying his intentions but instead turning back to the dummy to beat it up some more. "Well the servant your father appointed me, Mordred, has been willing to tell me your usual habits."

It took all of Merlin's willpower to keep from balking. His father had assigned Mordred to Arthur? Hadn't they discussed how Arthur would probably be much more comfortable with someone who didn't practice magic? "Oh, and um, do you and Mordred get along well?"

"He's a good kid," Arthur sighed finally giving up on killing the dummy. Sweat lined his brow, and, though he didn't show it, Arthur had clearly exhausted his frustration. "I'm glad he doesn't have magic; no offense."

Arthur had been trying to offend Merlin all day, but the Prince of Cymru was distracted by the fact that Mordred, the only other warlock in Camelot before Morgana showed up, was Arthur's new servant. What game was Merlin's father playing? "Well enjoy your physical fighting," Merlin coughed awkwardly knowing he needed to find the druid boy. "See you later I guess, oh and Morgana wants to talk to you, but if you make her cry again I'll show you why you're scared of magic, understood?"

As Merlin left Arthur just stood surprised when he realized that Merlin wasn't just being possessive. Somehow, Merlin had begun to actually love Morgana, and the idea of a warlock being able to love was quite terrifying to the foreign prince.


	8. Chapter 8

Again, thanks so much to everyone who reads. I cannot understand why over 200 people like this story, but knowing you do gives me hope for the future.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Isn't one library enough?" Morgana inquired when Merlin and Will came in appearing just to be stacks of walking books. "Must we start another one in our chambers?"

Will plopped the books down with a sigh, "I've been asking him that for an hour now! Merlin have you not memorized all these books by now? I explicitly remember you reading these years ago."

Morgana seemed nervous that Will was questioning why Merlin would want some beginner's magic books. "It's always good to get back to the basics, besides, maybe Princess Morgana wants to learn."

Will rolled his eyes, "Princess don't even let him talk you into trying to learn. He tried to teach me when we were kids and he's a useless teacher. We can never do things as well as 'the great Emrys'."

'The great Emrys' used magic to flick a book at his friend, causing the boy to leave laughing. "Did he just call you Emily?" Morgana inquired with a look.

"Emrys," Merlin sighed rolling his eyes and arranging the books in the corner. "Not Emily. It's an old joke Will uses to make fun of me. There's this druid prophecy about this great sorcerer Emrys and this Once and Future King. I was told one day that it was about me, the king part obviously, but Will likes to laugh and say I'm too good at magic to be any good at ruling."

Morgana was just dumbfounded by how calm the prince was about being subject to a prophecy, "Well you are good at magic, but I'm sure you'll make a great king."

"And if I'm not you'll be a good enough queen for us both," Merlin chuckled kissing her on the cheek. The girl flushed, but she realized that for the first she was more happy than embarrassed. This 'taking it slow' thing was really working out. "Now come on I didn't lug all these books over here for nothing."

Morgana went over to the book he'd opened, but her mind wasn't on learning. "How come you didn't just use magic to bring the books here? There has to be some sort of teleportation spell isn't there?"

"If there is I haven't met someone who knows it," Merlin shrugged. "But you're right I could have just levitated them. I guess I don't use magic as much as I could, but I don't know anyone who does. Magic makes life simpler, but the majority of my people don't have that luxury. If I never learn how to do things without magic I'll both be seriously under prepared if something happened to my magic and I wouldn't understand my people's struggles as well."

Merlin was so clumsy and stupid that sometimes Morgana forgot he was actually a wise warlock prince, "And are there things that could take away your magic? Surely someone as powerful as you can't just lose his magic."

"I wouldn't just lose it," he assured her realizing how anxious she sounded. "But there are creatures that can take away magic, cuffs, spells that can suppress it. It's different with me though even from other warlocks. As a child I was a bit brazen with my abilities. I'd use them to pull childish pranks, and to generally make life hard for everyone, you know kids do that especially princes who fear no one. Well my father wanted to teach me a lesson so he gave me this pendant with a magic suppression charm on it. Instead of just depriving me of my magic though, I got very ill. The court physician, Gaius, eventually called in this druid healer who knew instantly to take the pendant off and I got better immediately. I was young at the time, but my father later explained that apparently magic was so much a part of me that by suppressing my magic my own body had broken down. Magic is my greatest strength, but I guess it's also my greatest weakness."

Wow. Morgana had only had her magic for about a year, and even for a while she didn't have a name for what was happening to her. She couldn't imagine dying without her magic; though she could imagine dying because of her magic. "Would I have the same reaction?"

"Morgana!" Merlin cried horrified. "No way! I know you're scared of your father finding out the truth and voiding the treaty, but even if it wouldn't kill you it's still not the answer. One way or another your magic is a part of you, a part I hate for you to have to hide as it is. Completely suppressing it might not hurt you physically, but the emotional damage would be horrible. No, I'm going to teach you how to control it, and we're going to make sure you father doesn't know. Someday Arthur will be king, and you can use your magic whenever you want."

If anyone but Merlin had asked Morgana to keep her magic she'd have said no, but she couldn't do that to Merlin. It wasn't that he was her husband, though as such he could forbid her, it was that she knew he'd blame himself for any pain it caused his wife. "Do you really think Arthur will be any less prejudiced than our father?"

Merlin had to hope he would be. "Well I had a conversation with him today while he had a sword in his hand and he didn't try to kill me, which is far more than I'd expect from your father." Morgana laughed, but they both knew she was still in pain. "Hey," he told her pulling her down on the bed. "He'll come around, and then in four years he'll be king of Camelot and everything will be okay, okay?"

Morgana nodded, but Merlin didn't believe her. "I'll be fine," she promised him. "I trust you Merlin to keep me safe; even if somehow my father finds out."

"I will protect you to my last breath," Merlin promised clearly meaning it. "And not because you're my duty, but because you're my friend, and my wife, and I love you."

Merlin realized the same time Morgana did that that was the first time he'd used the 'L' word. "I'm sorry," he whispered getting up nervously. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I don't want you to think…"

Morgana broke him off by grabbing his face and stealing their first real kiss. Merlin's eyes went wide in surprise, and Morgana had to break away she was laughing so hard. "You look like a frog," she giggled. "Were you a frog once and then a prince because that would explain a lot."

"Hey," Merlin laughed grabbing her by her waist and pulling her backwards onto the bed. "That is no way to talk to your husband and prince."

He tried so hard to keep a straight and commanding face, but they both broke apart into a fit of giggles that only ended when Merlin initiated another lingering kiss. "I love you too, Merlin," Morgana whispered once they broke apart. "Your father bought my being, but somehow you've stolen my heart."

"And you mine."

* * *

Aww. So there is like one more chapter of Mergana cute fluffiness and then BAM plot. I warned you before we started that this was written kind of oddly. Don't forget to review if you like it or have any suggestions!


	9. Chapter 9

I cannot explain how much all the follows, favorites, and reviews mean to me. Thank you so much! Now this is the last chapter before shit hits the fan, so enjoy it. Don't forget to review I love talking to people.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Mordred!" the prince called catching a sight of the familiar curly hair. "Thank the gods I finally caught up with you. I've been trying to find you all day." The young servant looked terrified. "You're not in trouble, I just need to talk to you." Mordred nodded as Merlin pulled him into the empty chamber near them. "Does Arthur not know you have magic?"

The boy looked incredibly nervous, and Merlin remembered that he was barely 14. "The King told me to make sure he didn't know," the boy gulped. "And I haven't I swear. I even lied when he asked. I lied to a prince!"

"He's not a prince here," Merlin reminded the servant with a gentle touch. "Not really. You did the right thing obeying my father. I just don't know why he'd make you Arthur's manservant and not someone with more experience and no magic."

The druid boy shrugged, "He said something about me being the only servant who's a druid… I don't know more."

The prince was terrifying the boy, so he nodded for him to leave. The boy scurried out leaving Merlin confused as ever. Why would Balinor need a druid to be Arthur's servant just to make that druid pretend to be non-magical? It didn't make any sense.

"You seem bothered."

It was the first time Merlin and Balinor had gotten to eat just the two of them since Morgana and Arthur arrived. The two were spending some sibling time together, whatever that meant, so Merlin got to be with his father in peace. "Why did you want Arthur to have a druid as a manservant?" Merlin finally blurted out as he continued to fiddle with his food.

Balinor flicked his hand for the servants to leave so the royals could talk alone. "Look at this," Balinor told his son grabbing a bunch of papers from the windowsill. Merlin looked down on one and was just able to make out the message in the sloppy handwriting.

_Most Royal Highness King Balinor,_

_I petition you on beehath of mi village. We r very smal, thogh we used to be larger. We r loyall to Cymru butt find our village on the border with Camelott. I do not no if we r reale your subgects but we beg you. The prince you harbor as your ward came and arressted all our sorcerers seasons ago. My own son died. I beg you to try him for his crimes or we will be forced to doo it ourselves._

"That just one of many," Balinor confirmed shaking his head. "The people are angry at Uther and want to see Arthur punished because of it. Many of these people are too far away to do anything, but surely there are others who have kept it to themselves."

Merlin understood now, "You needed someone with magic around to protect Arthur, but Mordred is just a kid. He's not going to be much help at all."

"Mordred is a warlock," Balinor reminded with a pointed look. "Perhaps he's not as powerful as you, but he is more powerful than any sorcerer could ever be. Plus, the boy is loyal to me, but especially to you."

Mordred idolized the prince; everyone knew that. "Arthur's still in danger though, and if something happens to him Uther will blame us and there will be an all out war."

"Which is why we cannot allow anything to happen to Arthur," Balinor agreed with a nod. "I know you and the prince have your differences, but for the sake of the kingdom I am begging you to put them aside and help Mordred keep Arthur safe. You are the most powerful warlock I have ever seen. You're magic incarnate and I believe the immortal king of prophecy. No one could harm Arthur while you are around."

Merlin knew he couldn't always be around, but he could be around more. "Of course, and I'll do it without Arthur knowing. If the prince finds out there is unrest he could exploit it."

"You are truly my son," Balinor praised with a nod. "Now go, find the prince."

Merlin found Arthur, but not in any of the places he'd expect to. In fact, the warlock had given up his search and returned back to his chamber for the night when he found Arthur.

He was sitting on the bed looking uncomfortable with his arms wrapped around a sobbing Morgana. He looked pleadingly to Merlin for some sort of help, but Merlin was just as clueless. "I'll take care of her," Merlin promised and Arthur quickly disappeared. "Morgana what's wrong?"

"I was tired after going out with Arthur so I went back here to nap…" she choked out, and Merlin laid her head on his shoulder so he could hug her. "I was all alone Merlin. The whole castle was asleep or dead and I was all alone."

"It was just a dream," he whispered, but they both knew it wasn't necessarily true. Morgana was a seer, and any of her nightmares could be reality. "I won't ever let you be alone."

Morgana believed that he'd try, but Merlin couldn't always be there. "Be with me tonight," she whispered.

"I'm with you every night silly," he chuckled kissing her on the forehead. "Of course I'll stay with you."

Morgana's cheeks were red as the cloaks of Camelot's nights. "That's not what I'm meant. I love you Merlin, and I'm going to be with you for the rest of our lives. I want to truly be with you for the rest of our lives."

"Oh," Merlin realized looking at her surprised. "Morgana if this is because of your dream…."

She shook her head and scooted closer to her. "It's not it's just…I want to truly be your wife. I don't want anyone to ever take me away from you because I love you and I trust you and I want this."

Merlin was terrified, and she must have been too, but he nodded, "I love you Morgana and I'm glad you're going to be my queen someday. There is no one else I'd want by my side helping me rule this kingdom and raise a family."

"Maybe we shouldn't," Morgana giggled all traces of her tears gone. "I think there are already enough princes and princesses running around this palace."

Merlin planted a fat kiss on her, "Ahh, I think a few more would be nice."

"Really?"

"Of course," Merlin smiled looking at his beautiful wife. He'd married her out of duty, but tonight there was only love.

* * *

Yay! They're finally doing the do. Now I know some of you want to read it, but i will not be posting it. Personally I don't really like smut... and I want to keep this fic T. Imagine whatever you would like though!


	10. Chapter 10

So, I received a request for two chapters today, and being the sap I am I'm gonna do it. See, reviewing has major perks.

* * *

Chapter 10

8 months later

As much as he tried, Merlin could still barely get Prince Arthur to tolerate his presence. He stayed by the Prince all day watching to make sure no one came to attack but they never did. Arthur had grown to tolerate Merlin, but he was still very suspicious of all those with magic.

Morgana tried to bridge the gap, but every time Arthur looked at her growing stomach he felt sick. He blamed his father for Morgana being married to Merlin and carrying a future dragonlord and king of Camelot. (Because a dragonlord's first child is always a prince.) He could see that Merlin wasn't evil, and that maybe magic wasn't innately evil, but he was still sour about being forced by a sorcerer to stay in Cymru instead of home in his own kingdom.

In short, the prince was still on his half-year temper tantrum.

Morgana was happy though, and the kingdom was at peace, so Merlin was happy too.

"I'm so hot Merlin," his lovely wife complained. "Can we please just go back to the castle?"

Merlin ignored her knowing how close they were. She continued to complain, but half-heartedly. She trusted Merlin to know what he was doing. (Even if that really was never the case.)

"Right over here there is a river we can rest at," Merlin lied nudging his horse in that direction. "Then if you still want we can head right back to the castle."

Morgana cheered in triumph until she turned the corner and found herself in a (literally) glistening pasture. "Merlin," she whispered amazed. "What is this place?"

"Apparently it's Merlin's secret hideout from court," Arthur shrugged revealing him, Mordred, and Gwen from behind some trees. "Happy Birthday Morgana."

As Merlin helped her down from her horse she planted a thick kiss, "Thank you Merlin."

"Hey!" Arthur protested. "We're here too."

"Oh shut up Arthur," Gwen told the Prince with a playfull slap. (Oh yes, what you're imaging is definitely true. The prince and the servant: Uther was not going to be pleased.) "It was Merlin's idea."

Arthur was pouting. "Well of course it was his idea! Do you know what kind of people know of enchanted meadows? Sorcerers!"

"Warlocks!" everyone else replied exasperated. A few weeks ago Gwen had learn of Morgana's magic, and now she was a major player on the 'Stop Arthur's Bigotry 1K15" team.

Arthur raised his hands in surrender as they settled down for the picnic Merlin had planned. "This is really nice," the (very pregnant) woman whispered her eyes tearing up. "Oh gods I'm crying again. Why do I always seem to be crying?"

She was always crying as of late, but considering she carried the future king of Cymru, it could be excused. "You're fine, my love," Merlin promised with a kiss. "We all know you're just happy."

She nodded, "I spent so much of my life a family-less ward, but look at me now. Look at all the family I have. A brother, a best friend, a husband, a son…" Morgana broke down completely, causing everyone, including her to laugh. "I love my life. A year ago I couldn't say that but I love my life."

Balinor had wanted to throw a huge festival to celebrate the princess' 18th birthday, but Merlin knew she'd be much happier with just their little group. He knew he was right when he saw the ecstasy on her face. So often royals used parties as a way to make the masses happy, even at their own detriment, but Merlin didn't want that for today. They'd have a huge festival when the prince was born in a month or so; Morgana deserved to be happy now.

"You really love it here, don't you?" Arthur asked when he and Morgana went out for a stroll just the two of them. "Even if you could you wouldn't return to Camelot, would you."

Morgana shook her head. "I loved Camelot, I did, and I love our father but here… Surely you've realized that just because there is magic here doesn't mean it's evil. And Merlin truly loves me and I love him and I love our child and… and I love being a princess! It sounds ridiculous because I was always a princess but for so long I didn't know and I just… I like my life Arthur. No, I love it."

Arthur, having realized that long ago, just nodded. "I'm glad you're happy and I just can't believe I'm going to be an uncle to the future king of Cymru… Wow."

"And if you don't hurry up and propose to Gwen you're going to end up being the uncle of the future king of Camelot too."

Arthur looked both horrified and amused, "I am not interested in Gwen, and don't you dare say I'm getting old and need to be in a rush to have children I'm barely 19!"

Morgana just shrugged and laughed, "Really though you and Gwen deserve to be as happy as I am with Merlin. Just think about being honest with yourself, okay?"

Arthur nodded, but both knew the boy was too afraid of retribution with Uther to make any sort of move. "We should get back to the others," Morgana realized knowing she'd be too exhausted to get back if they didn't turn now. "We probably need to get back to the castle anyways."

Arthur nodded and the two set back in silence. It was only when they approached they clearing that they realized they weren't the only things being silent. "Why aren't the bird's calling?"

Arthur drew his sword.

"Oh my gods," Morgana realized in horror. "They're all gone."


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone go thank Kim and PJ for the second update today. Really, I think this proves that i am a sucker for a review because I will ruin my whole schedule to grant a simple request. (Really it was no trouble at all, but please, review!)

* * *

Chapter 11

"Where is Prince Merlin?" one of the knights asked as soon as Morgana and Arthur rode back. Morgana, who was still in shock, just shook her head. How could Merlin, Gwen, and Mordred just disappear like that? There was no signs of s fight, but surely they would have fought. Merlin and Mordred both had powerful magic; how had they been so easily overtaken?

"He's gone," Arthur admitted looking equally horrified. "We went for a walk and when we returned the Prince and our servants had disappeared."

"Call the king!" the knight ordered his men, but even he sounded shaken. "Tell him that Prince Merlin has disappeared."

"Tell me again exactly what happened."

Arthur was alone with the king now that Morgana had been sent to her chambers with a sleeping potion. She'd wanted to stay and try to help find them, but even Arthur agreed that knocking her out was the best option. Morgana was far too pregnant to fight anyone, and far too emotional to be of any help.

"We were picnicking and then Morgana and I went for a walk," Arthur repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. "When we returned Merlin, Gwen, and Mordred were all gone despite there being absolutely no signs of a fight."

Balinor paced back and forth, "That's the part I don't understand. Merlin has never lost a fight to anyone; he's too powerful. They would have had to catch him completely off guard and then I don't know knock him and the rest of them out? It just doesn't make sense."

Well that was an understatement.

"And you swear on your honor that you know nothing more knowing full well that lying to a king is the highest act of treason?"

Arthur stood in shock, "You're not implying that my father ordered them kidnapped!" Uther would never do that, and for King Balinor to even imply he would was a dangerous assault to Arthur and his father's honor.

"My son was a mere child of five when your people stole him from our camp," Balinor spit out. "Or have you forgotten that?"

Arthur would have only been six at the time; did Balinor really expect him to know about that? "That was when we were at war!" Arthur yelled infuriated by the king's boldness. "This is a time of peace!"

"UTHER WILL NEVER ACCEPT PEACE!" Balinor bellowed sitting down on his thrown in agony.

"MY FATHER SENT HIS TWO CHILDREN TO A LAND HE HATES FOR PEACE! HE MARRIED MORGANA TO A SORCERER, WARLOCK, WHATEVER FOR PEACE! IF ANYONE IS UNREASONABLE IT'S YOU!"

Balinor just looked over the prince and waved his hand, "Get out of my sight. I do not know who is responsible for my son's disappearance, but whoever it is will pay."

Arthur wanted to fight for his family's honor, but he really didn't know for sure it wasn't his father. What could King Uther gain from kidnapping Merlin and two servants though? Surely the man knew it would respark the war? After all Morgana and Arthur had sacrificed for this peace Uther wouldn't do that…would he?

When Arthur arrived in his chambers he was shocked to find a letter on his bed. Opening it Arthur recognized his father's handwriting even though there was no name.

Dear Arthur,

If you are reading this then I finally have gained the courage to send it. It has been a hard few months and I hope

You can forgive me for not writing sooner. Truly it has just hurt too much to write before now.

Are you and Morgana well? I received word that she is with child.

Reading her letter about how she is going to be a mother made me finally realize the consequences of my actions.

This realization has come too late for her, since I cannot save her from having a child with a monster.

Get her a gift for me when the child is born, I do beg that of you.

Morgana deserved better. I am very sorry that things happened this way. It is my fault

and you must hate me for it. I have corresponded with King Balinor and I beg you not to

flee Cymru. It is your home for a great number of years to come and Morgana's home for life.

Cymru is not a bad place, even if it is filled with bad people my son. It is your sister's home

now and whether or not that is a good thing I do not know. Know my son that I love you and want what is best.

Love, Your father,

King Uther Pendragon, the first of his name, king of Camelot.

Arthur looked down at the letter in confusion. Something about it didn't seem right, but Arthur just couldn't put his finger on what. "Arthur," a small voice asked opening his door. He turned to see Morgana standing there looking horrible.

"Morgana you're supposed to be asleep!" Arthur cried ushering her into the room and on to his bed. "Now is really not the best time to be wandering the castle." The people might like their future queen far more than the visiting prince, but if word had spread of Balinor's accusations they would both be in trouble as Uther's children. "Why didn't you take the potion Gaius gave you?"

Morgana shook her head and laid back on the bed. "I was scared it would hurt the baby and I'm scared to sleep without Merlin. Only he stops the dreams; potions don't work." Arthur wasn't quite sure what she meant, but he remembered the crippling nightmares she'd been having for years. He hadn't thought to ask if they'd stopped, but here she was saying Merlin had stopped them. Here the warlock prince had done another thing to put him in Arthur's debt. If the man didn't have magic Arthur would have thought very highly of him. Surely though as a magic user the prince had an ulterior motive; his father said they always did. Perhaps Merlin just didn't like having to listen to his wife screaming in his ear all night.

"Morgana I'm sure Gaius wouldn't have given you a potion that could hurt his future king," Arthur comforted running a hand along his sister's shoulder. "Everyone here loves you, loves Merlin, and they'll love the baby. You have nothing to worry about." Even if Uther was responsible for the kidnapping Morgana wouldn't be held punishable as a citizen of Cymru through marriage. On the other hand, Arthur would be wide open for Balinor's retribution. "And I'm sure you'll have a dreamless sleep; you must be exhausted."

Morgana surely looked drained, but she also had never seemed more protective. "I'm worried that they thought Mordred and Gwen to be you and me and that they'll be back… I don't want them to hurt my baby Arthur and I don't want them to hurt Merlin."

Arthur noticed that she didn't seem worried for her own safety, and that is what worried him. "No one is going to let them near you. Even if you and me were the intended targets they didn't get us and they're not going to now. You'll have constant guards; I'm sure of it."

Morgana nodded, but she still seemed worried. Understandably so when her best friend and husband had disappeared without a trace only hours before. "Why don't you try and sleep in here? I don't have magic to stop your dreams but…"

"It's not his magic," Morgana whispered cradling the child inside her with her arms. "It's just Merlin."

Arthur didn't know what to say to that, so he just tucked her in and snuffed the torches. "I may not be Merlin but I can keep you safe. Now get some sleep. Maybe by the time you awake they'll have found Merlin and he'll be here beside you." Both knew that was very unlikely, but the thought was comforting enough for the exhausted woman's breathing to slow until she was asleep. With a sigh, Arthur grabbed some blankets and took the floor; it wasn't like he was going to get any sleep anyways.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"PRINCESS MORGANA IS SEVEN MONTHS PREGANT. DOES THAT WOMAN LOOK LIKE PRINCESS MORGANA TO YOU?"

Merlin woke to the sound of yelling, and immediately realized that something had gone very, very wrong. On either side of the dungeon, Mordred and Gwen were still out cold. Merlin wanted to go over and make sure they weren't okay, but the anti-magic chains on his wrists made him want to pass right back out. They weren't the strongest ever, and would probably take weeks to kill him, but even if he could perform a simple spell, it would just sap his energy even faster.

"Milady I didn't know any better," the guard being chastised whimpered. "There was no others there."

The woman slapped him across the head, "And you didn't think that perhaps three ROYALS would have SERVANTS! That's not even Prince Arthur either you fool!"

"Milady I'll…I'll fix it," the man squeaked, but her eyes had already flashed gold and he went down with a broken neck.

"There are no second chances," she whispered before turning to face the prisoners. "At least he managed to gather one of his charges," she mused with a smile. "Prince Merlin; I knew you'd be the first to awake."

Merlin stood despite the shackles exhausting him, "I don't know who you are, but I can assure you my father will pay whatever ransom you ask. Let Gwen and Mordred leave with your terms unharmed and I will cooperate."

"I heard of your magic," the woman cackled her blonde hair wiping in front of her eyes. "But not of your chivalry. Perhaps I should let your servants go; I have no use of them."

Merlin nodded, "Let them go unharmed please."

"But on the other hand I need something to guarantee your cooperation Prince Merlin, so I think I'll keep them here."

Merlin hadn't expected her to let the servants go, but at least he'd tried. "Whatever ransom you want my father will pay." That was a lie; Balinor would kill her as soon as she came to claim the money. "I assure you he will cooperate."

"He would have if that fool had gotten the right people," the woman scowled as she began to pace. "But King Balinor is no fool. With the Pendragons untouched he will suspect that you were the true target."

So taking Arthur and Morgana had just been a cover up; it was Merlin they wanted dead. "If I'm to be killed why am I not dead already?" It would be much easier to kill the prince while he was unconscious. Even without his magic Merlin was a formidable fighter, so why wasn't he dead yet?

"The one for whom I work needs to guarantee that all the other chips are in place before he discards of you," the woman explained looking furious that she couldn't just kill him outright. "You're only alive because of incompetency; the gods must be on your side."

Merlin whipped his head around, "Gods. You're a sorceress? You follow the old religion?" Sure he'd seen her use magic, but it hadn't really clicked until then what he was dealing with.

"I AM THE HIGH PRIESTESS OF THE TRIPLE GODDESS!" the woman bellowed clearly furious at Merlin for underestimating her. "None are more dedicated to the old ways than me."

Merlin's father had taught him to respect the old gods but not to trust them. He had enough power of his own not to need to ask them to strengthen him, or at least he usually did. He didn't know if he had the power to defeat a high priestess on a good day though, never mind when he was without magic. "Um, you've lost me as to why you want me dead. If you're looking to enact revenge on Uther, you know the king who actually hates magic, you ended up with the wrong prince."

Merlin felt himself magically thrown against the wall with a crash. "I need not get revenge," the woman hissed. "For the gods will greet King Uther upon his death and serve justice for us all. I look for something else."

"Care to tell me what you're looking for?" Merlin asked with a wide smile. He doubted to get an answer, but it couldn't possibly hurt to ask. (Or it couldn't hurt more than the gruesome death this woman clearly had planned for him.)

The woman smiled, "I look for power young warlock, and the one for whom I work doesn't know it, but he's giving me exactly that."

Merlin really hated the fact that it was always the mad ones who wanted power. "She's gone," Merlin told Mordred whose breathing showed him awake. The former druid stirred carefully, clearly as disoriented as Merlin had been. "Before you ask no I have no idea how we got here. The last thing I remember is watching Morgana and Arthur leave for their walk and then next thing I know I woke up here to that mad sorceress."

"She said she was a high priestess," Mordred realized with a gulp. "Merlin I don't know if you can take her in a battle."

Merlin held up the magic-draining cuffs on his wrists, "Not with these I sure can't. Those chains were made for Arthur though; are they the same as mine?" Mordred looked down to discover the runes to take away magic were missing. "Good," Merlin sighed wondering if maybe the gods were somehow on his side. "Then I have a plan."


	13. Chapter 13

Again, thank you to those of you who continue to support this story. Nothing makes me happier than follows, favorites, and reviews.

* * *

Chapter 13

Arthur awoke to the incoming sun, and turned to see Morgana still sound asleep. Carefully he stood to find his father's letter knowing that there was something very, very wrong about it. As he looked over the words he noticed his father's handwriting getting larger and smaller throughout the letter…almost as if he was trying to stretch out certain lines…

Dear Arthur,

If you are reading this then I finally have gained the courage to send it. It has been a hard few months and I hope

You can forgive me for not writing sooner. Truly it has just hurt too much to write before now.

Are you and Morgana well? I received word that she is with child.

Reading her letter about how she is going to be a mother made me finally realize the consequences of my actions.

This realization has come too late for her, since I cannot save her from having a child with a monster.

Get her a gift for me when the child is born, I do beg that of you.

Morgana deserved better. I am very sorry that things happened this way. It is my fault

and you must hate me for it. I have corresponded with King Balinor and I beg you not to

flee Cymru. It is your home for a great number of years to come and Morgana's home for life.

Cymru is not a bad place, even if it is filled with bad people my son. It is your sister's home

now and whether or not that is a good thing I do not know. Know my son that I love you and want what is best.

Love, Your father,

Arthur crossed out the lines that looked odd, and suddenly the facts were starring him in the face. Warily he circled the first word of each line. Arthur-if-you-are-reading-this-get-Morgana-and-flee-Cyrmu-now.

"Morgana, Morgana you need to get up," he told her tossing on his armor and grabbing his sword. "We need to go Morgana."

Morgana's eyes opened, but she still seemed very groggy, "Arthur…where's Merlin." She sat up quickly. "Merlin. Gwen. Mordred. They disappeared Arthur have they found them?"

"No," Arthur answered grabbing her gown and cloak. "But you need to get dressed we have to go."

"Go where!" she protested stubborn as ever. "Arthur you're scaring me."

Arthur bit his lip unsure what to say. He didn't think she was enchanted to like it here, but that just made it worse. As much as he hated the idea, Arthur knew the truth. King Balinor was right; this kidnapping was Uther's doing. "I was just thinking about things and if Merlin and the others could disappear without a trace what is to stop that from happening to us? I think we should head back to Camelot; we'll be safe there…" Arthur knew it was an underhanded thing to do, but he couldn't exactly tell Morgana the truth. "Your son will be safe there."

"We should tell King Balinor of your worries," Morgana pressed. "He'll give us more guards Arthur it's a week's journey back to Camelot! Surely the roads are more dangerous than a castle full of knights!"

Why was Morgana so stubborn? "Morgana. Without Merlin you have no true protection. King Balinor blames our father for Merlin's disappearance. We're not safe here."

Morgan was totally torn, but Arthur was her brother. If she couldn't trust him to keep her and her child safe could she trust anyone? "It will be good to go home for a bit…and when they find Merlin and the others and the mess is cleared up we can come back."

Arthur doubted they'd ever come back. His father had just restarted a war the fool, and if they didn't leave now Arthur and Morgana would be the first POW.

"Where are you going?" a knight asked when he found Arthur gathering his and Morgana's horse.

As far as Arthur knew he was the only one who knew Uther was responsible. As long as he didn't act suspicious, they would be fine. "Princess Morgana is distraught about the Prince's disappearance. I'm just taking her for a ride in the woods to calm her nerves."

Panic flashed through Morgana when she realized Arthur was lying to knights, but at the same time she was too scared to say anything. Surely, Arthur had a good reason for lying. Surely, there was a perfectly logical explanation for all of this. "I just need to clear my head," she whispered to add to the story. "We won't go far and Arthur has his sword; we're perfectly safe."

The knight seemed wary, but he wasn't going to fight his princess when he didn't have any orders not to let them out. "Would you like me to come and escort you?" the knight asked timidly.

"We'll be fine," Arthur repeated helping Morgana on her horse. "We'll be back soon. I'm sure your efforts would be better suited to help return my sister's husband to his home."

Without another word, Arthur rode off as fast as Morgana could ride. She followed behind terrified, but trusting of Arthur's motives. There had to be something he knew that she didn't; something that told him that Cymru was no longer safe for them.

"Arthur, those are the warning bells," Morgana realized once bells started chiming. "Arthur tell me what is happening!"

"Morgana!" Arthur commanded pressing the horse harder. "I'll explain as soon as we're a safe distance away but for now you just have to trust me." The prince wasn't sure if he trusted himself, but his father had told him to get him and Morgana out of Camelot. He couldn't disobey an order from his father and king; he couldn't.

"Prince Arthur!" King Balinor's voice bellowed amplified by magic. "Cease this foolishness! You and the princess would face great danger outside the city walls. Stay and stand trial before me. You will be judged fairly. We do not punish people for how or to whom they're born in my kingdom. If you and the princess are truly innocent of your father's crimes you will not be punished."

"Arthur!" Morgana cried terrified. "What is he talking about? What have you done? What has father done? Does this have to do with Merlin's disappearance? DID FATHER KIDNAP MERLIN?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Arthur yelled back bringing his horse to a halt as guards surrounded them and the gates to leave the city closed. "I don't know what's going on!"

Arthur knew they couldn't leave now, but having tried to flee just made them look more guilty. Perhaps he should try to fight his way out? But could he really kill people who were just doing their duty to their king? _These people are evil._ Arthur could imagine his father's advice. _They deserve to die for consorting with magic. Don't turn yourself into them._

But at the same time Arthur hadn't witnessed a single evil deed until yesterday when Merlin and the servants disappeared. If that really was his father's doing as everything seemed to say it was, then who was really the monster?

Arthur didn't know, but looking at Morgana's helpless face he knew he had to do the right thing as a person even if it made him a horrible son unworthy of the throne. "I'm dropping my sword," Arthur cried out to the guards. "Arrest me if you must but do not hurt the princess. She knows nothing of this."

"Arthur!" Morgana cried as two knights cuffed the prince. "Let him go this has to be some sort of misunderstanding. Arthur would never hurt Merlin!"

"I'm sure that's true Princess," Sir Gwaine told her trying to help the distraught girl down from her horse. "And the king will be fair they just need to figure this out."

Morgana wasn't having any of it though. "I want to go with Arthur!" she yelled and before she could comprehend what happened a wave of magic burst out from her knocking the knights taking Arthur away to the ground."

Arthur turned in shock to see Gwaine catch Morgana as she fainted…fainted from using magic. Arthur couldn't comprehend it; Morgana had magic.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Morgana awoke, she felt the pressure of a cuff against her skin. She turned to find herself lying in her own bed, but unlike a normal morning, it was the King instead of the Prince who was standing by the window. "I assure you the cuff is for your own protection," he whispered not even looking to see that the girl was awake. "You were thrashing about quite a bit. Gaius and I agreed that perhaps suppressing your magic would keep you from hurting yourself or the baby."

Morgana sat up carefully, but her whole body ached. Moonlight streamed in the window and Morgana realized that she'd been out all day. "Arthur…"

"Is in the dungeons awaiting trial," Balinor confirmed causing Morgana to feel sick. "I figured I'd give him time to wrap his head around things before bringing him before me."

Morgana shook her head still unable to believe that either Arthur or her father would have kidnapped Merlin and the others. "Arthur can't have hurt Merlin. He can't have."

"Your brother still harbors resentment against the prince because of his magic," Balinor reminded looking at the girl for the first time. "I often wondered why you never had those feelings yourself, but I guess I now understand. Does my son know of your gift?"

Gift. It was weird to think that Morgana's father-in-law would call it a gift while her father… her father would call her a monster. "Yes, Merlin knows. He's been training me to control it in secret. I didn't…I didn't want my family to know because if my father disowns me it would void the treaty…"

"Spoken like a true princess," Balinor sighed. "I am sorry that even here you had to hide your abilities. Cymru was founded on the principle that magic was a gift that should be cherished, but you never received that luxury. For that I apologize."

Morgana wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but she was in too much pain. Merlin was gone. Her father would soon hate her. Arthur probably hated her. "I need to talk to Arthur. I need to tell him I didn't choose this he needs to understand…"

Balinor held up his hand to silence her, "I will make sure he understands the difference between a sorceress and a warlock, I promise."

"I can't see him myself?"

Morgana wasn't surprised when Balinor shook his head, "We believe Uther plans to kill Merlin, if he hasn't already, and then me. Your unborn child is second in line for the throne, and as your father, Uther could declare himself regent in that child's steed. We believe that was his plan, but when Gwen and Mordred were taken instead of you and Arthur things got a bit complicated. Uther won't kill Merlin as long as I still have you, Arthur, and the child. We found a letter in your brother's chamber. It was written in code, but the hidden message was clearly your father telling him to take you and flee. The evidence makes it seem like Prince Arthur may have known of your father's plan. Until I can discover if that was the case or not…"

Morgana gulped. She wanted to believe that upon seeing the message Arthur just took their father's word for it and ran, but the evidence was staring her in the face. Arthur hated magic, and he hated Merlin for marrying Morgana. Could Morgana really be sure that Arthur didn't know of their father's plan? "How come I'm not under suspicion? Uther is my father too."

Balinor let out a small laughed, "If you have something to confess Morgana by all means do." He waited for her to shake his head before continuing. "It's a dangerous world to be a woman in Morgana, but a woman, especially one carrying the prince, is given the benefit of the doubt. Arthur is still Camelot's prince, still your father's man. You are our princess, the mother to our prince, and someone my son truly cares about. I do not doubt you."

"But you won't allow me to see my brother?" Morgana knew the answer, but she had to ask. Balinor just sighed and shook his head. "Because while you may not doubt me you doubt him. Arthur would never hurt me!"

"You misunderstand me Morgana," Balinor told the girl kindly. "I do not think Prince Arthur would harm you, but it would not be good for your standing to be seen as still in contact with him until this mess is cleared up. I need the people to trust you because if something does happen to Merlin…" the father trailed off clearly worried about his son. "I don't want the people to doubt you or the child in any way, that's all. Merlin would agree that it is best for you to stay here under guard." So Arthur was in the cell but Morgana was still under house arrest. "It's late and you need sleep. I'll send word in the morning after Arthur's trial. If he is truly innocent, his name will be cleared and he will be freed. Then you and him can discuss your magic and I can turn my attention back to finding my son."

"Still no word of where Merlin is?"

Balinor shook his head, "And that is what concerns me. He knows many spells to at least send a message, so if he hasn't then it is probably because he's without magic."

Morgana felt her throat tighten, "Merlin said that magic is such a part of him that losing it would kill him."

"Merlin has Mordred with him," Balinor reminded comforting himself as well as Morgana. "The two may be young, but they're powerful and clever. They and your servant will be fine. Now get some sleep."

Balinor left, but Morgana didn't imagine she'd be getting to sleep any time soon. After all, she'd been sleeping all day. Uncuffing herself Morgana went over to look at the moon and she wondered if Merlin and Arthur could see it too in whatever cells they found themselves in. She hoped they could. Three imprisoned royals looking at the same moon; it was almost poetic.


	15. Chapter 15

I need your opinions on something. I can either end this story with probably 37 chapters and write a sequel, or I can just finish the story up in this and make this story probably about 50 chapters... I don't care either way, but I figured I'd ask for your opinions. Review with what you think-longer or sequel.

* * *

Chapter 15

"Abricab benda," Mordred repeated after Merlin. For a second Merlin was worried the spell hadn't worked, but soon he felt the chains snap and his magic return.

"It will take me a while to recover my strength enough to open the cell," Merlin admitted rubbing his wrists. He could feel his magic returning, but it had been suppressed for hours and Merlin felt nauseous because of it. "We'd be better off waiting for them to open the doors themselves and then fight out."

Mordred nodded, but Guinevere remained silent in the corner. "Hey," Merlin told the servant with a nod. "This isn't my first time in a tough situation and it won't be my last. We'll get through this."

"I'm not worried for my own life," the servant admitted and somehow Merlin believed her. He'd gotten to know Gwen well, her being Morgana's servant and all, and Merlin knew she was brave. "I'm worried about Arthur and Morgana. What if something happened to them as well? Your father probably blames King Uther for your disappearance. He doesn't know Morgana and Arthur were targets as well." Merlin nodded, but he couldn't bring himself to look the servant in the eyes. "You can't possibly think Uther is involved! He wouldn't!"

Merlin slumped against the wall knowing that it would probably be a while before anyone came to check up on the prisoners. "He is my father-in-law," Merlin sighed. "And I would like to believe that this couldn't possibly be him. But there is a precedent…"

Mordred had been pacing their prison, but that got his attention. "I heard something about that once, but I was too young to remember it."

Merlin nodded. "I barely remember it," he admitted with a sigh. "But on the other hand I remember it oh so well. I was always a restless child, and even though it was dangerous my father permitted me to come with him when he left the city. He said that perhaps it was our destiny always to be at war and that I couldn't wait for an impossible end to see the land I would rule. He didn't take me too far usually, but once he had to go to check on an issue in an outlying village, right by the border of Camelot. I was explicitly told that I couldn't go, but I was a five-year-old prince with far too much power. At this point I was already taking down the best knights with a single thought, so I figured my father was just being paranoid about it being too dangerous for me." Merlin snorted a laugh; if only boys listened to their fathers. "I stowed away in one of the supply caravans and did well for myself for over a week. Believe it or not I was as scrawny a child as I am a man, so hiding was never difficult, and I had plenty to eat in the food cart. I was so proud of myself, until the day I awoke to the sound of fighting. Terrified I went to find my father, but along the way two knights came at me. I tried to use magic, but I guess I was just too scared because it didn't work. They captured me and brought me back to their camp; apparently, they hadn't thought through what they were going to do with a distraught little magical kid. King Uther had led the raid himself and, when he heard the knights talking of a young boy with powerful magic who bore the rest of House Ambrosius on his cloak…Well the king was no fool. He took me back to Camelot and…" Merlin remembered the swish of red cloaks, chain, and terror. "In the king's eyes I wasn't a child-just a monster. The only reason he didn't kill me on the spot was the fact that my father had picked up a whole patrol of Camelot's knights a few weeks before. It took them months to broker a deal for my exchange and the whole time I was locked in the dungeon like some criminal. They fed me enough to keep me alive, but no more… I was five and sure I was going to die. Eventually Uther was done torturing my father and made the exchange, but I'd been a prisoner so long my father barely recognized me. It took me two years to even start speaking again I was so traumatized, and after that point…Well I don't really remember being a child again." Merlin had gotten so lost in his story he hadn't even thought of the fact that he probably sounded like a fool. "That's why my father will blame Uther," Merlin told them shaking the thoughts from his head. "Because whether or not the king is responsible this time doesn't matter. My father thought he'd lost me once before to the King of Camelot's hatred; he won't hold back his wrath this time."

"He won't hurt Morgana or Arthur though, right?" Gwen croaked and Merlin was glad she didn't try to offer her sympathies. What he'd endured as a child was horrible, but it was long past. This was the most Merlin had thought of it in years, but he knew Balinor thought of it often. More than once the prince would ask to go help fight in the way, and he always knew the 'no' he received came from his father's fear of what would happen if Merlin was captured again.

"Morgana will be fine," Merlin whispered thinking of his wife. "I would have known if she'd been consorting with her father, we live together. Besides, she's pregnant with the future king. No, it's Arthur I'd be worried about. My father won't kill him. He'll want to trade a prince for a prince for a prince, but my father has the soul of a dragon. Dragon's are fierce and unwavering. He'll be fair to Arthur, I'm sure, but he will not be merciful."

Merlin knew he'd awake to the sound of anyone opening his cell, so he figured he'd try to get some rest. He dreamt of his time in Camelot, just as he'd many times before, but there was something different about this time. Merlin dreamt of blonde hair and blue eyes- dusty curls and pink lips. As he drifted in and out of consciousness Merlin felt himself wondering if the memories were real at all, but the words didn't go away. "He's no bigger than me Wart," little Morgana whispered her eyes wide. Arthur wrapped his arms around her tight and tried to push her out of the room. "Why is he in a cell?"

The young prince looked like he didn't really know, but he pushed Morgana away, "Sometimes people do things wrong and Father locks them in cells. If he's down here he's a bad guy and we should go."

Morgana was as stubborn as a child as she was now, "He doesn't look like a bad guy. He looks like a shrimp!"

"People aren't always what they appear to be," the tiny prince told his sister grabbing her hand and dragging her from the dungeon. "Now let's go I'm bored with exploring."

The two royals left, but Merlin distinctly remembered those green eyes appearing a few times more. She never said anything, and in his terror, Merlin never thought much of her. Now though the dreams of Morgana's eyes comforted Merlin. Long before they knew each other, they'd been together; just as they would be again.

"Merlin," Mordred woke the prince with a kick. "Someone's coming. What's the plan?"

There wasn't really one, but Merlin could feel his magic buzzing within him. He wasn't a terrified child anymore; this time he'd fight his own way out.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the late update, I've been running all day. On that note, i have yet to finish writing this story so you still have chance to weigh in in a review. Should I make this one long story or should it have a sequel?

* * *

Chapter 16

Cymru had plenty of magic to keep the cells nice, but from the looks of them, they weren't supposed to be. Maggots filled the cracks in the walls so at least it wasn't drafty, but there was a distinct smell of dried blood and human waste. Arthur's father once threw him in their dungeons for the night to teach the prince a lesson, but that was different. Arthur never had to worry about his father killing him; he did worry about Balinor doing so.

If only he hadn't run, then he wouldn't look so guilty. But what was he supposed to have done? His father told him to take his very pregnant sister and get her to safety. Arthur couldn't be sure what danger they faced, but he knew his father, his king, wanted him to leave Cymru, so how could he not try. Surely Balinor would understand that?

"The king is ready for you," a gruff voice called and Arthur turned to see Sir Gwaine opening the door. Without fight, Arthur let himself be cuffed by the knight as he prayed his cooperation would be rewarded. He hadn't fought yesterday when he had his sword; it certainly wouldn't be wise to fight now. If the king sentenced him to death he'd try to escape, but not while there was still hope.

"Just tell me," Arthur pleaded as the knight brought him towards King Balinor's throne room. "Is my sister alright?"

Gwaine looked like he considered staying silent, but with a sigh he nodded. "The princess is being kept in her room for her and the future prince's safety." So while she wasn't on trial the daughter of Uther Pendragon was really as miserable as the son.

"Thank you," Arthur told the knight with a nod. "Whatever happens keep her safe, please."

Gwaine pushed Arthur into the throne room. "I will, but for Merlin's sake, not yours."

Gwaine and Arthur were never friends, but if the knight was this hostile then Arthur was surely in a lot of trouble. King Balinor sat in his throne looking weary, but he straightened as they entered. "Prince Arthur Pendragon, you are charged with treason and conspiracy to kidnap Prince Merlin. Do you deny these crimes?"

Would any sane person admit to them? "I do your majesty," Arthur answered respectfully. "I know not of what happened to Prince Merlin, and I have committed no crime against the crown."

Balinor clearly expected that to be Arthur's response, and he waved his hand for the letter to be brought forward. "Are you familiar with the contents of this letter?" Arthur nodded. "And are you familiar with the message hidden within?" Again, Arthur nodded; lying would not help his case. "Yet you deny the charges set before you."

"If I may your majesty," Arthur began and the king nodded in approval. "I received that letter from my father, it is true, and when I realized the message within I acted upon it. I do not deny that, my lord."

Balinor stood up banging the floor with his staff, "And you did not wonder why your father would ask this of you when you and I had already discussed that your father may be responsible for the prince's disappearance?"

Arthur bowed his head in shame as the knights and nobles gathered gasped in surprise. He should have put more thought into it. "Of course I wondered his reasons!" Arthur admitted far too irreverently than was wise. "Of course I suspected that perhaps he wanted me to leave before this very trial occurred!"

"YET YOU DENY YOUR CRIMES!"

Arthur was trying so hard to keep it together, but the prince was young, exhausted, and mostly, terrified. "YOU ASKED ME IF I KNEW OF A PLAN TO KIDNAP PRINCE MERLIN! YOU CHARGE ME WITH TREASON BECAUSE IN YOUR MIND I LIED TO YOU! AT THE TIME, IT WAS NO LIE; I HAD YET TO RECEIVE THE LETTER. AT THE TIME, I HAD FAITH MY FATHER WOULDN'T COMMIT SUCH A CRIME! YOU CHARGE ME WITH CONSPIRACY BECAUSE YOU ASSUME I KNEW, BUT I DID NOT. I DO NOT DENY THAT IT WAS MY FATHER WHO KIDNAPPED THE PRINCE BECAUSE THAT SEEMS TO BE THE CASE. I DENY THAT I KNEW ANYTHING OF IT BEFORE I RETURNED TO MY CHAMBERS AFTER BEING QUESTIONED BY YOU!"

The knights drew their swords as if afraid Arthur would attack the king, but he just stood there fuming. King Balinor, on the other hand, offered a small nod and sat back on his throne. "Your honesty rewards itself," Balinor declared. "I clear you of the charges set before you." Arthur let out a sigh of relief; he wouldn't be executed. "The question remains however what to do with you. As of this moment, we are at war with the kingdom of Camelot, which makes you no longer my ward but a political pawn. In the heat of the moment, you proved yourself loyal to a father who has committed a serious crime, but what matters is what you do now. Do you stand behind your original choice? Do you choose prejudice, intolerance, and family, or do you choose justice, kindness, and that which is right?"

Whether or not he meant it, no one would believe it if Arthur said he was loyal to Cymru over Camelot. That was the only answer that wouldn't lead to imprisonment or worse, death. Still though, Balinor had presented Arthur a choice he never before realized he had. Could he possibly forsake his father and king? But at the same time Arthur knew that this war was his father's fault, and that killing people for who they are was not the right thing.

"I choose my family," Arthur admitted before finally looking King Balinor in the eyes. "AND I choose what is right. For my whole life, those two things have been separate entities neither of which I ever saw clearly. Yesterday I discovered my own sister had magic. I know in my heart that Morgana is not evil, just as the people of Cymru are not evil. Perhaps there are those here who hold evil in their heart, as there clearly is in Camelot, but it is not the magic that makes one evil. It's the man; I see that now."

If he didn't know better, Arthur might think King Balinor smiled. "If the words you speak are true you will allow me to use magic to try to reason with your father. If he returns my son and servants unharmed, I will forgive his crimes for the sake of my people. If you truly believe what you have said you will help me resolve this peacefully."

"Despite my father's actions the people of Camelot are still my people," Arthur reminded the king. "I do not wish to see their blood shed any more than you. I will assist you however I can in resolving this conflict before any blood, especially that of the prince, is shed."

"Clear out," Balinor ordered causing the guards to have a fit. Clearly they didn't trust him alone with Arthur despite the prince's bold words. "I am your king and I demand to be left alone."

Slowly the knights moved outside the door, leaving Balinor and Arthur alone. "I must turn my back on you to cast the spell to contact your father. I pray to the gods that you are a man of your word and won't stab me in the back."

Arthur prayed to his own God to have the strength not to do as such.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't know why this chapter is so short but sorry. You'll have an update tomorrow don't worry. And the consensus seems to be to write the sequel so yay, why do I do this to myself?

* * *

Chapter 17

"You're lucky Mr. Prince," the guard chuckled unlocking the door. "Me Mistress wants to see you. And don't you other two get any funny ideas; he's the only one I'm on orders not to kil…"

The guard was cut short as Merlin's eyes flashed gold as he went flying into the wall. Without a word Gwen took the guard's sword and Merlin and Mordred led the way out of the dungeon. The plan was to hopefully get out unseen, but everyone knew that wasn't going to happen. No, no they'd just have to get away as fast as possible and hope their horrible plan didn't get them all killed.

_ Or Gwen and Mordred killed. Apparently the woman needed Merlin alive. _That scared the prince more than anything. This woman had magic, so why did she need Merlin's? Unless she didn't need Merlin's magic, and she needed his authority as a prince. Hadn't she originally said that Merlin was wanted dead but that he couldn't be until 'the other pieces' were set? He assumed those other pieces were Morgana and Arthur, but that just confused him more. All signs pointed to it being King Uther who had orchestrated this, but Uther would never work with a sorceress-especially not a high priestess.

So what was going on?

Merlin wished he had the time to figure it out, but he was too busy trying to sneak past guards to think much of it. With his magic returned the prince had cast a cloaking spell on him and the others, but if they ran into that woman, she'd be able to see through it. Anyone with magic could see right through it.

"I think the exit's this way," Mordred whispered ducking behind a statue. As the others followed behind him a cry came out and Merlin realized they knew about the escape.

"Go, quickly. They can't see us without magic, and from the way they hold those swords they don't have any!" Merlin hissed and the other two set off running. Merlin went to follow behind, but he felt himself pulled backwards.

"It's true," the sorceress cackled. "They are all useless in a fight like that, but I am not Prince Merlin."

Mordred turned to see Merlin surrounded, but the prince sent him a mental message, _Get Gwen and go. I'll be fine. Just get back to my father and tell him what has happened._ Mordred looked ready to disobey, so Merlin sent out a final message. _I am your prince and that is an order!_

Mordred nodded and set off with Gwen. Two guards heard the noise, but the woman, who could see the escaping servants, recalled them. "It's just the servants. They're of no use to us, and I know other ways to keep the prince in his place." The woman chanted a spell and the cloaking fell off Merlin. He felt revealed, exposed, but he stood with dignity ready to fight. "Oh, don't bother with that. I don't know how you got your cuffs off, but even with your magic you can't beat a whole army. And that is what you'd have to get through prince Merlin; all of Camelot's army."

So this was Uther's doing. That man was going to pay.

"Oh Morgause," a slimy voice croaked. "Don't lie to the prince. The majority of my army is at his borders ready to strike." King Uther Pendragon turned to the prince a smile bright on his face. "Well hello son."

Merlin knew he couldn't fight his way out of this prison, but perhaps if he used a spell to make one of the swords chop Uther's head off…

No. Merlin couldn't bring himself to do it. It would have been so easy to kill the king, but he was still Morgana's father, his child's grandfather. Whatever horrible deeds Uther had performed, and would perform if he found out of Morgana's magic didn't matter. She still spoke of her father with love, and Merlin refused to hurt her with his death. There was no point in fighting, so Merlin just hung his head and let them lead him away. All the while, the prince thought of one thing- how such a monstrous man could have such a wonderful daughter.

"Cymru beat you once before," Merlin called over his shoulder. "Magic, the thing you hate, is what beat you once. It will beat you again. And when Arthur and Morgana find out they will hate you for your crimes. Unlike you they are not monsters!"

Uther turned his cloak billowing behind him, "The world isn't monsters and men; it's those who will survive and those who won't. You and your people will not survive; that I can guarantee."


	18. Chapter 18

100 reviews yayayayayaya!

* * *

Chapter 18

Arthur had no idea what he was getting himself into, but he knew he had no choice. His father was wrong about magic, just as Arthur had been. It had taken Morgana to make him see that, and maybe, as little as he liked to admit it, it took the kind Prince Merlin to make him see that as well. "This spell will open a portal of sorts," Balinor explained when the king remembered how unfamiliar magic was to Arthur. "It's not a physical connection, but your father will see us and we can see him."

Arthur nodded, remaining silent as the king finished the spell. For a moment he wondered if it hadn't worked, but then a window appeared with King Uther standing on the other side.

It had been less than a year since Arthur saw his father, but the man looked older, wearier. He sat on his throne in the Citadel pondering something. "How dare you use your magic to spy on me!" Uther yelled once he realized the portal. "You blasphemous, wretched…"

"Uther," Balinor interrupted his voice calm. "Be reasonable, if it is within your power, if I wanted to spy on you I could do so without your knowledge. I just wish to talk."

Uther snorted in disbelief, but his smirk made Arthur feel sick. How could his father be so horrible? And how had Arthur not realized the truth long ago? "Barter more like. Let me guess you wish to trade your son for mine."

There it was; the confession Arthur hoped was impossible. "So you admit that it was you that took my son? It is you who restarted this war I tried to end peacefully?" Balinor hissed holding his hand up to tell Arthur not to reveal himself yet. The prince stood waiting, listening, hiding, praying this was just a nightmare.

"This is not a war," Uther countered. "It is justice. I am a hero come to rid the world of the evil of magic! It was a lapse of judgment to give in to your demands, but a lapse that has proven fruitful. Return my children to me and I will return yours to you. Make your reunion quick though for I will ensure that you are there when I separate your son's head from his body; that I promise."

Arthur's father was completely mad, and he had been since this whole Great Purge began. All the blood Arthur had spilled in his father's name was murder, and Arthur was a mindless murderer. It was all his fault.

"I will trade Prince Arthur for Merlin," Balinor conceded. Arthur opened his mouth to protest; how could he possibly return to Camelot knowing the truth of his father? Something stopped the prince though, and if he had to put a name on it he'd call it trust. Arthur trusted King Balinor to have a plan, even if the plan was horrible. "A prince for a prince, an heir for an heir-it's perfectly fair."

When were hostage exchanges ever fair? "I want my daughter as well."

"Certainly," Balinor replied much to Arthur's horror. "As soon as she gives birth Morgana can return to Camelot and the infant prince will be raised here, by his father."

Uther's face told both Balinor and Arthur the horrific truth-Uther didn't care about getting Morgana back. He just wanted the 'fruit' of his lapse of judgment-he just wanted Morgana and Merlin's child.

It made sense of course. If Balinor and Merlin were to die (or more likely be killed) then the unborn child would be the heir to Cymru. As the child's grandfather, Uther could easily get himself installed as regent until the child's 21st birthday. 21 years was plenty long enough for Uther to incorporate Cymru into Camelot. Plenty long enough for Uther to eliminate every magical person from the kingdom he stole. Plenty long enough for Uther to be the monster he truly was.

"You have a week to return both my children to me," Uther declared clearly unyielding. "After that point, I will begin returning your son to you, piece, by piece, by piece. And if either of my children are harmed in any way the first piece you'll receive will be Prince Merlin's heart."

Uther waved his hand destroying the image before them never knowing that his son was right there listening. "He's a monster," Arthur whispered not looking away from where his father once was. "A deranged, power hungry, monster."

"Yes," Balinor admitted sitting back on his throne with a sigh. "Yes I fear he is. And I fear he is an unyielding monster. If I don't give in to his demands he will harm my son."

So Arthur and Morgana were just going to go back to Camelot like that? "But Morgana has magic; he'll kill her if he finds out. And the child…he plans on using him as a weapon to take over Cymru!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" Balinor bellowed clearly more frustrated than anything. "Do you think I don't know that he will never stop so long as he lives? What other choice do I have? Merlin is my son!"

Arthur paced not knowing the answer, "Even if you give my father Morgana and me he will not return Merlin. He'll just kill him!"

"No," Balinor told the boy standing up quickly clearly having come up with a plan. "No he won't kill Merlin until he has everything he wants. He'll keep Merlin prisoner until he has you, Morgana, and the child."

Arthur wasn't following, "Exactly, he'll keep Merlin as a prisoner until you return Morgana and me."

"Exactly! If I was to return you and Morgana but keep the child…"

Had Balinor lost it too? "Your majesty, Morgana is pregnant with the child; they can't be separated. You can't give my father Morgana and me and not the child it doesn't work like that."

"But what if it could?" Balinor pressed looking pleased. "What if Morgana gave birth within the next week?"

It was a brilliant idea, but, while Arthur didn't know much about children, he knew for a child to survive it usually took 9 months and Morgana had only been pregnant for 7. "Even if you could somehow induce the birth, the child would be too small he'd die!"

"Not with magic," Balinor explained with a grin. "In most places it's true a child this young wouldn't survive, but magic keeps preborn children alive all the time here. If Morgana agrees we could induce her labor, save the child, and then return her and you to Camelot. Once you're there you can free Merlin from the inside and then return here."

It was a brilliant plan, if it worked that was. There were so many things that could go wrong, but the idea of maybe protecting someone from his father's madness warmed Arthur's heart. "Morgana won't like it, but if it means saving both her child and Merlin she'll agree. Let me talk to her though; she needs to hear it from me."

Balinor nodded dismissing the prince. Immediately he set off towards Morgana's chambers praying that somehow he'd know how to break the news to her gently.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The guards outside Morgana's chambers seemed weary to let Arthur in, but word had spread of the Prince's innocence. Also, no one dared disobey the written order from the king Arthur had in hand. (Even if Arthur suspected they went to double check its validity as soon as he entered the room.)

"What the?" Arthur cried as a chair leg hit his gut. Doubled over he heard the horrified voice of Morgana over him.

"Oh gods Arthur I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you I'm so sorry I'm so sorry."Arthur didn't even need to reply, he just pulled her into a tight hug. She was here; she was safe. Whatever happened he would not let his father know about Morgana's magic-he would keep her safe. "You don't…you don't hate me."

Arthur broke the hug apart and brushed her hair from her wet eyes. "You're my sister Morgana. You've been my sister since before I knew you were my sister! I couldn't possibly hate you because you have magic!"

"But father says magic breeds monsters," Morgana whimpered and Arthur wondered if she thought herself a monster. How could she possibly listen to a thing their wretched, corrupted, evil father said?

"Father is the monster," Arthur whispered sitting down next to her on the bed. "He's let hatred blind him from the suffering of thousands! Cymru, Camelot, all of Albion has suffered because of his hatred. And…and I'm going to end it."

Morgana looked at Arthur horrified, "You don't mean kill…kill Uther?"

Arthur hadn't, but at the same time he had. Was it not his duty as Prince of Camelot to protect his kingdom from any threat- even if that threat was his own father? "I do not know, but we cannot allow him to rule on like this! I will seize the throne if I must, but this will end. I cannot do anything though until Merlin is safe."

Morgana bit her lip, and Arthur noticed it was already raw and bleeding. The Princess had clearly been worrying all day. "If Merlin is in the Citadel in Camelot how are we supposed to save him? If we mount a full scale invasion we'll start a war!"

Had no one told Morgana anything? "Morgana, the war has already begun. Father is amassing his troops and Balinor is doing the same. We must both be back in Camelot by the end of the week or father won't even wait for Cymru's knights-he'll start a massacre."

"But if we go back…" Morgana whispered holding her unborn child tight. "He'll kill me Arthur! I have magic!"

But Uther did not appear to know that. "Father doesn't know of your magic; King Balinor assured that only the most trusted knights know it was you who caused the explosion in the courtyard. He won't know about your magic; I promise."

"He'll have magic though," Morgana whispered looking down at herself. "When he's born he'll be a warlock for sure with both me and Merlin and a baby can't control himself! Merlin said he was levitating things before he could speak how do we keep that from Uther?"

Arthur couldn't bear to look his sister in the eyes, "The unborn prince will not be returning to Camelot with us. Balinor assures me there is a spell that can induce your labor and protect the prince even though he's early. Your child will stay here in Cymru while we return to Camelot, free Merlin, and attempt to stop Father's terror."

"Leave my child without a mother or a father?" Morgana seemed heartbroken, and Arthur couldn't blame her. They had no way of knowing if they or Merlin would ever leave Camelot and return here. If something went wrong, which was a large possibility, then Morgana's child would be an orphan as she was. "But to protect him…to save Merlin. I don't have any other choice do I?"

Arthur wished he could tell her otherwise, but this was their long shot-there wasn't anything else to try. "I'm sorry but he'll be safe here. He has his grandfather, and the whole kingdom will care for him. If father gets his hands on him…"

"Albion is doomed," Morgana whispered nodding her head. "Of course. I need to do what is best for my family, and for both my kingdoms. If King Balinor thinks this is what is best I cannot disagree. I only wish…"

"Prince Arthur! Princess Morgana!" A voice interrupted swinging the door open. "Your servants have returned."

What? How had Gwen and Mordred escaped? And if they were here then why wasn't Merlin with them? "This is good," Arthur reminded his sister with a weak smile. "This is hope."

"Gwen knows how much Merlin means to me," Morgana whispered. "She'd never leave him behind unless…" Unless Merlin was already dead, but surely he wasn't? Arthur's father may be horrible but he wouldn't kill his own leverage. He wasn't that mad. Was he?

"We were being held right inside Camelot's border," Mordred was explaining when the royals arrived. "But they've probably already moved the prince now that we've escaped."

Balinor paced back and forth, "It's so like my son to sacrifice himself for two servants. Sir Gwaine! Have Mordred lead you back to where they escaped from. Even if my son is gone there might be clues as to where he's been taken."

The knight bowed and set off quickly leaving Gwen, Morgana, Arthur, and the king alone. "Oh Gwen," Morgana whispered hugging her best friend. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm so sorry Merlin isn't with me," the maidservant sniffled. "But he ordered me to return here and protect you. I couldn't save him."

Morgana shook her head just glad Gwen had saved herself. "King Balinor my father's truancy must be stopped. I will return to Camelot with Arthur and leave my son here in you and my maidservant's care." Gwen, who had no idea what was going on, looked horrified. "I will find my husband and return to my child if I have to run a sword through my father myself."

Though he never would admit it, there were times Morgana had scared Arthur as a child. The girl was fierce and determined, and she always did what she said. Arthur had no doubt that she would kill Uther, and he would probably help her do it. King Uther Pendragon wasn't his father anymore; he was a criminal who deserved to be punished.

And if that punishment came at the hands of his children he'd betrayed so be it.


	20. Chapter 20

Just a warning I don't know what the update schedule is going to be for the next week or so because I'm going to Orlando HOGWARTS! Oh and yes if you don't want to read about childbirth it's not graphic but...

* * *

Chapter 20

"The first spell will ease the pain," the midwife explained rubbing her hand along Morgana's belly. She was alone except for the midwife and Gwen, as no men were allowed in the birthing chambers. "Unsár," the midwife whispered and Morgana felt her body numb. It was terrifying, but she had been present at a birth before and had heard the mother's screams. "Cume into déaþlicnes," the midwife chanted. She must have been especially powerful, because Morgana immediately felt herself begin to dilate. It wasn't painful, but her body ached. More than anything though her heart ached. The ride to Camelot was long, and she'd have to set off as soon as she could. Everyone had warned her the ride would be wretched, but nothing could be worse than the fact that she was leaving her son behind. It was for her own good, it was for Merlin's own good, but it hurt. If something went wrong Morgana wanted to believe he would be safe there, but her son would be safe nowhere. If she and Arthur didn't overthrow Uther the child would be a pawn. He'd be raised to hate magic, and there would be no Cymru, no Merlin, to change his mind. Not only did the fate of Albion lie on Morgana and Arthur's success, the fate of her child did as well.

The hours blurred together. The midwife remained calm, but Morgana knew it was taking a long time. With each contraction Morgana pushed, but the child didn't want to leave. He didn't want to be born.

If Morgana was being honest, she didn't blame him. If she could go back she wasn't quite sure she'd like to leave her mother's womb either. Life was so much simpler before you're born and so much harder when you're alive.

"I think I can see a head," the midwife encouraged whispering the spell again. "Just one more push and the prince will be here. You can do it princess."

Morgana was exhausted, but Gwen grabbed her hand. "Your son is ready Morgana, now you have to just let him go." With her friend's encouragement Morgana let out a final heave and heard a heart wrenching cry. She looked down to see the squealing figure of her beautiful little prince.

"Princess Morgana," the midwife whispered after placing protection and growth spells on the prince. "I do believe you might be due for twins."

Morgana looked down at herself and saw, much to her surprise that the midwife was right. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she had another child who needed her. If she couldn't be here for them in a few hours when she set off for Camelot, she could be here for them now. The second was much smaller and came out easier. "It looks like we have a little princess too," the midwife cooed setting both children down beside their mother to suckle. Morgana wanted to stay in this moment forever and never let her children though. "You should get some rest Princess; you have a long journey ahead of you."

"Merlin and I never got to talking about names," Morgana admitted looking down at the tiny twins. "And I hate that he doesn't get a say."

The midwife chuckled at that, "You went through the work you get to pick the names. I'm sure you'll have plenty more in the future he can pick names for."

More children? Morgana could barely comprehend that she was now the mother of two! "I want her to be named Gwenlian," Morgana decided looking over at her best friend. "Because she's going to need to be as strong as the warrior of legend. Lian for short, we don't need confusion," Morgana laughed. "And he will be Prince Galen because perhaps he will provide the peace this kingdom needs so desperately."

"I think those are very beautiful names," Gwen smiled picking Lian up in her arms. "And I think it's time for their mom to get some sleep. She has a long journey ahead of her."

Morgana didn't want to sleep, for when she woke up she'd have to leave. Still, she needed to go and save Merlin. He didn't even know he had twins, never mind that they had already been born.

Merlin did know that everything ached. Between the suppression of his magic and the long walk through the woods of Camelot, Merlin was exhausted. He wanted to go home to Morgana and his life, but if Uther or Morgause got their way that would not be happening. "Why do you even help him?" Merlin hissed at the sorceress. He'd found her staring at him long after he was chained to a tree for the night, and he found himself questioning her motives. "You have magic. Uther hates magic. You must know he's going to kill you."

"Perhaps he'll try," Morgause replied. (Much to Merlin's surprise in all honesty. She didn't seem like the chatty type.) "No he'll most definitely try once Cymru is his, but he won't succeed. Uther is…a means to an end. The animosity between us is no secret, but he cannot beat magic without magic and I cannot get what I want without men."

Merlin doubted she'd answer, but it couldn't hurt to ask. "And what exactly is it that you want badly enough to ally with a man who has butchered out kind."

"I want my family," Morgause decided looking at Merlin with a curious smile. "Uther took it away from me, but he is also the only one who can help me get it back bigger than ever. Surely you understand the desire to protect ones family. After all, you let those two servants go in your place and they're not even family by blood."

No, no Merlin wasn't related to Mordred or Gwen but he cared for them. He certainly cared for them. "I have men too, and I won't kill you afterwards. Free me and I can return your family to you."

Merlin saw the sorceress consider it, but she turned away without another word.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I'll take good care of them," Gwen promised with a hug. Reluctantly Morgana handed Lian, who she'd been holding, back to her maid. "And I'm sure they'll have barely grown an inch by the time you return."

How long did it take for a baby to grow? How much of her children's life was Morgana going to miss? She had to save Merlin, but why had her father had to destroy their family in the first place? Why was Uther such a bigot?

How had such a horrible man produced two wonderful children? "They'll be fine," Arthur assured his sister as they set off as fast as she could ride. "And we'll be back soon."

Arthur, Morgana, and Merlin in Camelot at the same time, not that they knew it. The Prince and Princess received a warm welcome from their father and people while the warlock was ushered into the deepest cell in silence.

"My children," Uther greeted with a smile. "I'm so glad you're safe from that evil sorcerer's clutches."

Morgana began sobbing. It wasn't particularly hard. She'd been on the verge of tears for a week, but it was an impressive bit of acting. "Oh father," she sobbed falling to her knees. "It was horrible and the King he… he took my children."

"WHAT?!" Uther cried pulling the girl up. Looking at her for the first time he realized what she'd said. "You have given birth already," he replied trying (and failing) to sound sympathetic. "And King Balinor kept them?"

Morgana nodded, "They're his heirs…"

Uther hugged his daughter, but inside his mind churned. He knew that Balinor must have induced the labor with magic, and he wasn't sure he believed that Morgana hadn't agreed to it. His informants all said she truly loved her husband, so perhaps she was blind enough to think Balinor wasn't evil. "Take my daughter to her chambers," Uther ordered. "She's been through quite an ordeal. Arthur, walk with me."

Arthur wanted to stab his father on the spot, but he remained the semblance of joy as the two walked together. "Arthur," Uther began. "My son, I am so sorry that I sent you and Morgana to Cymru. It was truly a lapse in judgment I hope you can forgive. To live amongst sorcerers…it must have been terrible."

"It was," Arthur replied shaking his head. "To look upon such evil every day…"

Uther smiled brightly, "I knew you'd understand. From what I hear though Morgana has been enchanted by her husband and find herself loving him. I need you to be honest with me Arthur, is Morgana a threat to Camelot?"

The only threat to Camelot was Uther, but Arthur knew that that wasn't what he was being asked. Uther wanted to know if Morgana was planning on freeing Merlin. Of course she was, they both were, but Arthur couldn't exactly say that. No, he needed his father to trust him. "Morgana is blinded. She does not know what she does. She allowed King Balinor to keep her children even when I tried to get her to keep them."

"Them?"

"She had twins father, a prince and a princess."

Uther looked at his son and shook his head, "This is my fault of course. I allowed her to be enchanted. Very well, I will tell the guards to keep a close eye on Morgana. It remains though that I cannot dispose of the sorcerer Merlin until my grandchildren are returned to me. I will send word immediately to King Balinor that I want to exchange his son for Morgana's children."

"I doubt he'll give them over," Arthur replied glad to be honest after all the lies. "He does not trust you not to slit Prince Merlin's throat the moment you have all you want.

Uther chuckled, "Then he is stupider than I thought?"

"Then you don't plan on killing Merlin? You're actually going to let him live?" Was there truly a glimmer of goodness in Arthur's father? Was there some hope that he could be saved?

Apparently not, "Oh no, I plan on killing the sorcerer, but I'd never give him the luxury of a slit throat. No he shall die as all his kind do-in the flames. If King Balinor truly cared about his son he would have taught him the one crucial lesson of life-play with fire, and you will go up in flames."

Uther left to go speak with Morgana leaving Arthur to wonder, not for the first time, how his father could be so hateful. Magic had been free in Camelot for the first half decade of Uther's reign, so why was it that during Arthur's own lifetime his father had begun his crusade against the magical? Perhaps if he knew what would happen he could change his father's mind. Arthur couldn't help but love his father, even if he hated him as well. He didn't want to kill Uther, but if it came down to it he had to be the one to do it. Arthur wasn't going to let that blood be on Morgana's hands. He was already a monster for following his father's orders so many times; Arthur wouldn't let Morgana go down that path too.

"Why won't they let me leave?" Morgana asked her father when he entered the chamber. "I'm not tired I want to do something. I've been away for so long I want to remember my home and see my people and…"

Uther raised his hand to silence her, "Enough Morgana. Your brother told me all about your plan."

"What? What plan?"

"Arthur told me that you to managed to gain King Balinor's trust. He told me that you left the twins behind on purpose; knowing that once you were here you could free your husband. I'm not mad Morgana. Don't worry. I know how powerful an enchantment can be especially when bound by the physical act of lovemaking. I daresay this is my own fault. I was the one who arranged your marriage to that wretched prince."

Morgana stood in shock. How could Arthur have betrayed her life that? Was he just playing their father, gaining his trust, or did he really hate Merlin that much? Surely it had to be a trick. Surely Arthur saw their father's insanity.

"HE'S NOT WRETCHED!" Morgana defended. If her cover was blown she might as well say what she thought. "Merlin is far nicer than you've ever been to me! Don't think I've forgotten the 16 years you let me believe that another man was my father! And he hasn't enchanted me! He didn't even want to have sex with me at first! We went over a week before consummating our marriage because HE know I wasn't ready. He let me make the first move! Do you know how rare that is to find a man who respects a me, a woman, as someone capable of thought and not just a tool to produce heirs? He loved me! And I love him! It's not an enchantment!"

The words were meant to injure, but Uther was so sure she was enchanted he ignored them. "I know this isn't you speaking Morgana. Once I've killed the sorcerer you will be grateful that I kept you from doing anything rash."

"HE'S A WARLOCK NOT A SORCERER!" It was a miracle the room didn't explode Morgana was so angry. She kept her magic under control though because that would be what Merlin would want. He would want her to stay safe no matter what. "He was born with magic; it wasn't a choice!"

That got under Uther's skin. "THERE IS NO SUCH THING MORGANA!" The king looked to the ground when he saw his daughter's horrified face. "I'm sorry…this isn't you speaking it's him. But Morgana, there is no such thing as someone born with magic. It's something people learn, something that as they learn corrupts their soul until they're no longer human. Magic is a choice Morgana, and those who chose wrong are punished. I will free you from this enchantment," he whispered kissing her on the forehead despite her struggles. "But only after your children are safely home. Once he's dead I'll find you a new husband, a knight perhaps, someone to help you raise your children in safety. Then you'll look back and see how wrong you were."

"I'm not wrong! You're the one blinded by hate."

"No," Uther sighed moving towards the door. "Everything I do I do because I love you, I love Arthur, I love Camelot. Even when you can't see it everything I do is for you. And I'll kill your husband for you don't you worry. Until then you will remain here under guard for your own safety. Truly someday you'll thank me for this Morgana."

As he left, Morgana threw her chair at the door smashing it. She'd never thank him for this, or, if she did, she'd thank him with the lovely present of a knife to the heart. Now that was her promise.


	22. Chapter 22

So I finally finished writing the whole fic last night, so you have like 2 weeks of this then I'll probably take a week off (because by then my show will be open and I'll be super busy) and then I'll start posting the sequel. You still have 15 chapters before then though so don't worry.

* * *

Chapter 22

"How small you are for such a great destiny," a deep voice awoke Merlin. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he found himself shocked by the sight of a dragon. A real, actual, dragon.

Merlin's father had told him of the days before Uther's terror when dragons lived wild and free, but those days were long over. Balinor assured Merlin that one still lived-a last dragon and a last dragonlord-but Merlin didn't expect to meet him in a dungeon.

"You're Killigarah," Merlin gulped trying to stand but feeling his body's lack of magic like a knife. "My father told me you were alive still."

The great dragon nodded sadly, "Yes I am. For years I've been imprisoned here in Camelot, but perhaps your arrival here means my wait is over."

Merlin wished he had better news, but he held up his chains. "I have no magic. I'm sorry but I can't free you."

"Not yet perhaps." If dragons could smile Merlin would swear the one before him did. "But I, much like your wife, have a certain aptitude for precognition. The time of the Once and Future King draws near, but only you Emrys can ensure it comes to pass."

Merlin whipped his head around in confusion. "Did you just call me Emrys? I'm not Emrys; I'm the once and future king!"

"You have a throne," the dragon chuckled. "And you will be a king, but not the once and future one. Do you know what your last name means?" Merlin shook his head. "It means immortal, just as Emrys does. Arthur is the once and future king-he shall die and return- but you are immortal. As long as magic exists so shall you, and as long as you live so shall magic."

Merlin didn't even know what to say. Not only was he apparently the greatest sorcerer of all time, he was immortal as well. "Yet my strength leaves me and I feel myself dying."

"You will not die young warlock; I am sure of that. I cannot see how either of us escapes though, but I imagine there is one who can. Your wife is under constant guard, but she is close enough for you to send a telepathic message to."

Morgana was here? Merlin didn't even want to know how his wife had ended up back in Camelot, but the dragon's words made his heart ache. "You forget that I am without my magic. I cannot send her a message."

"Then I shall have to do it myself."

**_Morgana._**

No. She'd barely been back a day and the voice was already back in her head. Why couldn't it just leave her alone? _**Don't be such a fool young witch. Have you not considered you only here my voice in Camelot because that is where I am? My name is Killigarah and I have a message from your husband. **_Merlin? _**He and I are imprisoned beneath the citadel, and in need of rescue. Any help you can provide would be much appreciated.**_

Morgana breathed a sigh of relief. Merlin was okay, and he was here in Camelot. Now that she knew that she just needed to get Arthur to free them. _ Just be patience,_ Morgana pleaded. _But I will free you. Tell Merlin I love him._

Morgana felt the connection break, and she realized she hadn't even told Merlin about their children. It was probably for the best; that news should come from her herself.

The princess's thoughts drifted back to Cymru and her children there. Surely Gwen and the nannies would take good care of them, but Morgana couldn't help but worry. They were so tiny; it wasn't fair for their parents to be so far away. _I will return to you my loves. Your father and I both will return soon. _Morgana vowed wishing that somehow her babies could know how much she loved them. If only she could hold them right now, know for sure they were safe…

"I'm sorry my lady," a voice interrupted from the doorway. "I didn't mean to interrupt your thoughts but I was hoping I could speak with you."

Morgana didn't know the blonde woman who entered her chambers, and that surprised her. If she was under lock and key then only those of great importance would be allowed to see her surely. Morgana knew everyone who was of great importance in Camelot, and this woman wasn't one. "Whatever my father has sent you to say, tell Uther I have no more words for a blind fool."

"I am not here on your father's behalf," the woman admitted drawing the curtains with magic. Morgana stood shocked that there was a sorceress in Camelot. "Before you ask, yes your hypocritical father knows of my gifts. My name is Lady Morgause…and I am your sister."

Morgana sat back down on her bed wondering when she'd awake from this crazy dream. "I don't have a sister. Then again, it's been less than a year since I discovered I had a father and brother so perhaps anything is possible. So tell me how are we related?"

Morgause smiled and came to sit on the bed beside Morgana. "We share a mother," the woman confessed with a sad smile. "While shared I guess. I hate to bring you the news like this, but you deserve to know the truth. You deserve to know why I'm doing this."

This. Something about the way the woman pronounced the word made Morgana sick just looking at her. "You're the one who kidnapped Merlin; aren't you? That's why it was untraceable; you used magic."

"Yes." At least the woman didn't sound proud of her actions. "But you must understand my intentions. I arrived in Camelot only hours after you'd set forth for Cymru. I'd come looking for you knowing that your magic must be getting out of control. I knew you'd need protection from Uther's rage, but you'd already found it in the great kingdom of Cymru. But I was here, and I wasn't about to let this opportunity pass. I gained your father's trust despite my gifts because he and I had a similar goal- we wanted you back. He didn't know that I also wanted his head on a platter for the torture he's put our race through, but that isn't usually something you tell potential allies. I planned on helping him gain control of Cymru, but I wasn't going to allow him rule it. You are the rightful heir to both kingdoms, and you are the queen Albion deserves."

What? "Arthur is the heir to Camelot and Merlin the heir to Cymru. I don't want to be queen of Albion I just want to be free."

Morgause clearly didn't understand why she wouldn't want to be queen, but she loved her sister. Everything she did she did for her sister. "So what is it that you want then?"

How few times Morgana had been asked that before. "I want my father overthrown," Morgana admitted her eyes hard. "I want Arthur on the throne of Camelot. I want magic to be free in Albion, and I want to return home with my family to Cymru. There, someday, I will be queen, and my son will be the king. I just want peace for those of us with magic."

"Then there is only way to get what you want," Morgause confirmed. "You and I are going to free your husband from his cell and kill the king of Camelot."


	23. Chapter 23

See, I'm still updating once a day even if it's really late at night that I'm updating...

* * *

Chapter 23

Morgause would have preferred her sister just to claim both thrones for herself, but she loved Morgana enough to respect her wishes. Sure, she didn't know her sister, but they were sisters and the love they shared was undeniable. If that love required Morgause to help save Prince Merlin and Prince Arthur then she would. Morgana deserves happiness, and with her sister, Morgause would find happiness too.

"Ah Morgause," Uther praised turning the corner. Morgause cursed under her breath; she'd hoped not to run into the king so close to Morgana's chambers lest he make the connection. Of course, he made the connection. "Were you talking to my daughter?"

Morgause knew that the best lies were based in truth. "I knew you were concerned that she'd perhaps adopted my ways while in Cymru." Uther hadn't said it but everyone was wondering the same thing. "She has never used magic." Well Morgause could only tell so much of the truth. One look at Morgana and Morgause knew the girl was not only a seer but also a powerful warlock. Her sister was the one worthy of being a high priestess-not Morgause. "So you can sleep easy."

"As if," Uther snorted. "But it is a relief to know Morgana fought the temptation of magic." What a fool Uther was to think that one could choice magic. "Oh," the king called as he walked away. "I allow you to live because you are convenient. You will fail to be convenient if I find you around my children; understood?"

Morgause understood that, just not how to keep her mouth shut. "And I shall keep your secret as long as you are convenient my king."

Uther drew his sword, but he did not dare fight the sorceress. There was a reason he needed her help in the first place; a sword cannot fight magic. "You will never speak of that again; especially not around Arthur if he was to find out the truth of his birth…"

Morgause rolled her eyes. The boy deserved to know that his father killed his mother for him. Arthur already seemed to hate his father. Perhaps Morgause should tell him the truth and set the prince killing his father himself. No. No Morgause was saving the honor of killing the king for Morgana. He would have her killed in a heartbeat, so she'd stop his heart first.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked stopping the sorceress in the halls. "Because I don't know you yet my father seems to look to you. You're not a knight obviously…"

Morgause raised an eyebrow, "If you say this because I am a woman I assure you that I could take you on in a fight easily. And I am of noble blood, so why can I not be a knight?"

Arthur laughed, "You couldn't beat me. Prince Merlin is the only one who has ever beaten me and he uses magic to cheat."

And Morgana thought the Prince wasn't a pig headed idiot? "Using magic isn't cheating for him just as using your strength isn't cheating for you. Only a fool doesn't use the tools at his disposal, and stupid as you may be you don't strike me as a fool Prince Arthur."

Arthur pulled the sorceress into one of the abandoned chambers and shut the door wearily. "You hold no hate in your heart for magic, that is clear, so I will ask you this one time. Does my father know of your magic? Is he that much of a hypocrite that he would kill those with magic while letting a sorceress sit by his side?"

"Oh I was wrong; you truly are a fool Arthur. You think your father would lie with me? It's a miracle he has yet to burn me. I am a tool in his arsenal, and once he uses me I will be disposed of that I am sure. I do not wish to be disposed of, and I do not wish to see Cymru or Camelot destroyed. You plan to free Prince Merlin? I can help you, but once we act we must strike heard. If we leave this castle while your father still lives war will rage and all of Albion will be destroyed."

Arthur didn't know what to say, but he needed whatever allies he could get. "My father is no longer worthy of the title king. He is a tyrant and if he refuses to abdicate to me I will do what is necessary."

"You say that now, "Morgause reminded shaking her head. "But what will you do when the moment comes? Is the noble Prince Arthur capable of regicide? Patricide? I do not think so."

Arthur gritted his teeth, but he didn't say anything. He wanted to believe he could do whatever needed to be done for the good of Camelot, but Uther was still his father. "I will do what needs to be done; hopefully, I can make my father see wisdom."

"There is no wisdom in hatred and there is no goodness in your father. There are things I could tell you that would make you see that." Arthur perked up, but Morgause shook her head. "I will give you a reprieve from the knowledge I know for it will not make you better. Prince Merlin is being held in the deepest pit of the dungeons. Bring the best sword in Camelot with you, and perhaps, when the plan falls apart, we will all survive."

Arthur didn't like the way she said when. "And what is this plan?"

Morgause raised an eyebrow before explaining.


	24. Chapter 24

It's wicked late and wicked short, but the ending is perfect so...

* * *

Chapter 24

"Ah Arthur," Uther smiled when the Prince entered the throne room. "I was just coming to get you. You've been back for a couple days now and I think it's time for you to get back to your duties."

Arthur smiled and clapped his father on the back, "That is exactly what I was coming here to say. Much has changed since I've been gone, but a prince still needs to know his kingdom."

"You'll make a great king someday." Arthur's back straightened in worry. Yes, perhaps he'd be a good king, but hearing that while he distracted his father so Merlin could escape made him wonder if that was so. He wanted to believe one could be loyal to a kingdom without being loyal to a king, but was that even logical? What was the kingdom without Uther? What was Arthur without his father?

No, Arthur couldn't afford to have doubts. He could very well be king any day now, and kings didn't have the luxury of having doubts. "Thank you father," Arthur replied with a nod. "Now tell me, what progress have you made in returning the twins to Camelot so we can execute Prince Merlin and break the enchantment on Morgana?"

"I received a letter from King Balinor only minutes ago," Uther admitted breaking the seal on the letter. "Let's see if he has any reason left. To Uther Pendragon, king of Camelot…"

You speak of peace, of fairness, but you have already broken our bargain once. It is with that in mind that I have to deny your request for an exchange of hostages. You promised to return him to me if I returned your children to you, as I did; yet, you continue to ask for more. You are not an honorable man Uther Pendragon, and I do not believe you will not just kill my son even after I return Prince Galen and Princess Gwenlian Ambrosius to you. I love my son, as I'm sure you love yours, but I cannot risk my kingdom by sacrificing all my heirs on the hope of my son's return. I will not now, or ever, hand over my grandchildren to you. I pray to the gods that I am correct in believing that this is what my son would want.

If you have any honor though Uther Pendragon, then you will return my son as originally promised. I will give you a week to do so or I will march on Camelot with the full strength of my army. You have felt my men before, and you lost then. I pray you have the good sense to not test me for you have yet to feel the true wrath of a dragonlord.

Respectfully,

Balinor Ambrosius, King of Cymru, last of the dragonlords, and defender of the Old Religion

"Inform the prisoner that his execution shall be at dawn!" Uther bellowed tossing the letter into the fire. "If King Balinor wants to see his son burn then so be it!"

A chill crept down Arthur's spine when he thought of Merlin's death. Was he particularly fond of the prince, no, but Arthur hated Merlin far less than the Prince of Cymru thought. Hopefully though everything had gone as plan and Merlin was already with Morgana and Morgause in the woods waiting for him.

Just as Arthur thought that, the sound of the warning bells went off and a guard burst into the room. "Your majesty! Princess Morgana has disappeared and the prisoner has escaped!"

"Search the whole kingdom if you have to!" Uther cried clearly furious. "And when you find them kill the sorcerer on sight then return my daughter safely to me!" The knights headed off before Uther turned to his son. "They will never find them, but you spent months around those barbarians. Perhaps you will be able to save your sister from herself."

Arthur nodded; he's save Morgana that was sure. "I will find them father. I promise." Uther dismissed Arthur with a nod and the prince quickly mounted his horse and headed into the woods where the others were supposed to be. When he got there though there was no sign of anyone at all and Arthur knew something was very wrong. They'd had plenty of time to get here, and if they weren't…

Well, if they weren't, Arthur couldn't imagine where else they possibly could be.

"Prince Arthur!" Sir Leon called riding up behind his prince. "Your sister was found with the warlock escaping the castle, your father sent me to tell you the good news. Prince Merlin is dead."


	25. Chapter 25

Can I just say your reactions to the last chapter was hilarious? Like seriously guys I love you. Now to answer the question everyone had. Yes, Merlin is very much dead. To find out the rest you'll have to read on. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 25

No one dared try to move the Princess.

She lay in the courtyard sobbing over Merlin's corpse right where they'd struck him down. She didn't know what happened. One minute she and Merlin were running from the guards and then he was dead, an arrow through the heart.

"Princess," one of the knights whispered stepping near her. Morgana looked up her eyes burning gold in fury. She couldn't help herself and the knights exploded backwards just as the ones in Cymru did when Arthur was arrested. Those who weren't on the ground instantly drew their swords, but Morgana knocked them onto the ground as well.

"What is going on out here?" Uther yelled noticing the chaos and then the dead prince. "Oh you've got him, splendid." Morgana didn't need magic to kill Uther; there were plenty of swords on the ground for her to use. "Morgana. What? What are you doing?" Uther asked as she placed the tip of a sword on his throat. The other knights scrambled to protect the king, but it was clear that she could kill Uther before they could touch her. "The enchantment is broken; you don't have to do this anymore!"

"I was never enchanted!" Morgana howled using magic to throw him back on the ground so she stood above him sword over his heart. "I was in love with the one person who ever understood me! And you've killed him just as you've killed so many of my kind! I will see you dead!"

Uther had certainly not expected things to go like this, "Morgana, please, you don't have to do this. Just stop practicing magic and you won't be punished. This doesn't need to happen."

"You're still so wrong," Morgana cried her heart breaking. She loved Uther, she did, but he could not continue being king. "You still think magic is a choice but it isn't! I was born with powers I couldn't control, and Merlin taught me how to. I lived in fear of your punishment and your control, but no longer. I will not allow you to kill any more of my kind. I will not let you make anyone else a widow. I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH KILLING MERLIN!" Morgana went to drive the sword through the terrified king's heart, but a cry from the other side of the courtyard distracted her.

"Morgana!"

The second it took Morgana to look over and see Arthur standing there was enough time for Uther to gain his bearings and knock Morgana's sword to the ground. Quickly the other knights arrested her as a horrified Uther spoke, "Through her in the dungeons. She will be executed in the morning for treason and attempted regicide."

The guards led a screaming and crying Morgana away as Arthur looked upon the scene with horror. Merlin lie dead in the middle of the courtyard; Morgana had been dragged to the dungeon. She was going to be executed and it was Arthur's fault. He should have protected her. He should have saved her. What a horrible king he would be someday.

"Morgana…" Uther whispered when it was just him and Arthur left. "I never imagined... This is all my fault. If I hadn't sent her to Cymru she would never have become a sorceress…"

Arthur cleared his throat determined to stay in character so he could free Morgana. "You cannot blame yourself father. Perhaps what she says is true and she had magic long before you sent us away."

"Don't be ridiculous Arthur," Uther scolded not a tear in his eye for Morgana's impending death. "Men choose magic when they choose evil. Morgana chose evil, and now she will be punished accordingly. Daughter or not she will be executed. These are the decisions you will have to make as king, which is why you will be the one to light the pyre on fire tomorrow."

Arthur looked up at his father in horror. "You want me to kill Morgana, my sister, with my own hands!"

"SHE STOPPED BEING YOUR SISTER WHEN SHE PRACTICED MAGIC! WHEN SHE CHOSE EVIL!" Uther bellowed glaring distrust for Arthur in his eyes. "And as your king I order you to perform the execution tomorrow. You must harden your heart against magic and all those who use it and this is how you will do so. Now leave me; I wish to be alone."

Arthur knew fighting his father would get him nowhere. He just needed to figure out how to free Morgana, but first there was something else he had to do.

Both princes were the same height, but in death Merlin looked small. Arthur knew his father would be furious, but this was his brother-in-law. If he couldn't save Merlin…he could at least treat him with dignity in death. Tenderly Arthur lifted the dead Prince's body and carried him towards the woods. Many people saw, but none dared question their future king. Even if they had Arthur would have ignored them. Not even Uther could have convinced Arthur to stop. He was going to bury Merlin.

"I'm sorry," Arthur told the prince once the grave was dug. "I'm sorry that I never gave you a chance. Morgana told me what a great guy you were. I let my hatred, no, my father's hatred, cloud my judgement. You were the best thing to ever happen to her, and my father and I the worst. I promise that I won't let your death be in vain. I will save Morgana, and I will stop my father. I didn't have the strength before, and I had so many opportunities to kill him and save you. I will not make that mistake again. I will not let anymore be cut down. I promise you this Merlin, and a prince must always keep him promises."

A voice called out from the dirt, "Right there you are, and I promised to never let Morgana be hurt by her father. So let's go save my wife."


	26. Chapter 26

So I never did lie. He was dead...and now he isn't. Oh and FYI the last line probably doesn't make much sense but it's an inside joke with my friend Arthur whom I wrote this fic for.

* * *

Chapter 26

"You… you're dead," Arthur gulped as Merlin sat up and wiped the dirt from him. "I just carried your dead body and dug a grave for you BECAUSE YOU WERE DEAD."

Merlin crawled out of the grave easily, "Thank you for that; I would never have taken you as sentimental. Yes, I was dead, I remember being dead but then…." Merlin's eyes slit as he tried to remember. "I was wondering this village, looking for someone to take me on their boat to the Otherworld and then...there was a woman who stood before me-a goddess bathed in white. She looked at me and said 'this land does not belong to you Emrys. That is the price you pray for greatness.' I didn't know what she meant, but I knew she was right. I could see Avalon, an island covered by dancing mist, but she didn't cry for me. I would not be permitted to enter. And if one can't go forward they must head back, for standing still on a revolving world is never an option, so I resigned myself to life and awoke to your moving words."

Neither Prince knew what to say beyond that. Merlin had died, but being the immortal one of prophecy he'd been forced to return to the world, return to Arthur. "The dragon said that so long as magic lived so would I," Merlin sighed realizing the full extent of his burden. He would never die, but all those around him would. Even now when he looked at Arthur Merlin saw only the ghost of a onceking….

"We must return to Camelot," Arthur realized breaking Merlin's morbid thoughts. "My father knows of Morgana's magic; she is to be executed in the morning."

The blood dripped right out of Merlin's face so he looked more dead than when he actually was. "And you wasted time burying me when you could have been freeing her!" he yelled setting off towards the Citadel without a plan.

"Well I didn't want to just let the crows tear your body apart, did I?" Arthur snorted trudging after him. "And good thing for that imagine how it would have felt if you'd woken up missing half your nose!"

Merlin, despite the circumstances, laughed at that. "Then saving Morgana would have been pointless. She'd laugh to death at the sight of me."

"You're already goofy looking enough. Surely if she's survived so long she must be blind enough to not notice a few changes."

Merlin had never felt so insulted in his life, and thank the gods for that because Arthur's unkind words showed that what Morgana thought was true. The only thing that kept Arthur from befriending his brother-in-law was bigotry, and with that bigotry out of the way the two were like old friends. Merlin was glad for that. A future-king doesn't get the luxury of friends very often, and rarely ever does a prince find himself around someone who truly understands what it is like to have the future of a kingdom on one's shoulders.

"Do you think Morgana is alright?" Merlin asked as he looked upon the heavily patrolled gates to the dungeon. He couldn't help but feel as if he failed her, because dying trying to protect her hadn't been enough. If his death couldn't save her before then how on earth could Merlin hope to save her now?

Arthur was thinking the same thing. Sure, he could just not light the pyre tomorrow, but that wouldn't stop someone else from doing it. It would be impossible to free Morgana now, not with all the guards, but it would be equally as impossible to free Morgana in the morning with all of Camelot watching. The Prince just didn't know how he was supposed to protect his sister from their father when their father was the King of a massive kingdom. And once he made a move to help Morgana Arthur would be branded a traitor and written out of his inheritance. Saving Morgana would condemn all of Albion, but letting her die wasn't an option.

No, the only option was for Uther to die before the sunrise and for Arthur to, as the new king, call off Morgana's execution. For days all anyone had spoken of was the need for Uther's death, but now the inevitable future was the present. Arthur would be the only one who could do it, and he must if Morgana was to live. It was for the best; Uther's terror must end. Camelot and Cymru could not go to war; Morgana could not die; Arthur must kill his father, that night.

And that is what he told Merlin.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Merlin asked after rumbling silence. "He is your father."

"A father who would kill his own daughter and a king who would kill his own people."

Merlin shook his head, "I'm not arguing that he should or shouldn't die. I'm just saying that if he was my father I would not be able to do it. Whatever he does he is still my father, and I could not kill him."

Then Arthur had to hope he was a less loyal son because he didn't have the option to just not kill his father. "I will not let Morgana die because of any love my father and I share. I will not let my people die for my own protection."

"I know you're terrified of the idea," Merlin smiled softly. "But I think perhaps those who say you are the destined king of Albion are right. You will truly be a remarkable king, Arthur."

Arthur nodded his thanks, but he silently thought otherwise. No great reign could begin in such bloodshed, but a new reign had to begin. Arthur looked over the trees towards where the sun set towards Cymru, towards magic. An old day was ending, and it was time for a new day, a new reign to begin. A reign in which magic was not only allowed but encouraged for use to help others. And he, Arthur Uther Pendragon, was the only one who could anchor this new age, and so he would.

"When you hear the bells chime you will know my father is dead," Arthur told his newfound friend. "I'll find one of the knights I trust to bring Morgana to you as soon as I can. Once you have her you two must head back to Cymru immediately."

Immediately, and alone. On paper it had to appear as if Morgana escaped because freeing one convicted of regicide would only bring danger upon Arthur. Once she was out of his kingdom none could expect Arthur to pursue Morgana, but until then Arthur was duty bound to bring her to justice.

" Goodluck" Merlin told the Prince a sense of awe in his eyes. "Salve Arthur, Rex ec Camelot. And may the gods go with you."


	27. Chapter 27

AHHH I only have 2 minutes to edit and post this before I broke my promise and didn't update one day!

* * *

Chapter 27

The two princes went their separate ways, but both had the same thought consuming their mind- 'how could the possibly kill the king of Camelot and free Morgana?' Unfortunately for him, Merlin didn't even have the luxury of being able to act out whatever thoughts crossed his mind. He was forced to sit alone in the woods wondering about his wife's safety…. And he wondered about his children. Gwenlian and Galen-prince and princess of Camelot-Merlin's children. He'd so desperately wanted to be there at their birth, and who knew if either of their parents would ever see them again?

No, Merlin couldn't afford to think like that. He and Morgana would be okay and they would return to their home and family. Merlin would hold his children. He'd continue learning how to be a king from his father, and would teach the same to Galen in his turn. This war wouldn't last forever; Arthur would bring peace to Albion.

The dragon had said that Arthur was the Once and Future King who would bring a united land, and now Merlin understood that he was right. How he was the ever-powerful Emrys though didn't make sense; he'd been completely useless so far. For the gods sake he'd even gotten himself killed! How useless he was.

No, Arthur, the pratish Arthur would be the one to save them, and Merlin would just be the immortal one who came back to life even when he screwed up and got himself killed. "What a great sorcerer of prophecy I make."

"You are Emrys though," a voice called from behind Merlin. He turned to find Morgause and Mordred standing behind him side by side. "She claims to be Morgana's sister; if she's lying I'll gladly kill her for you sire."

Merlin shook his head smiling at his ever-loyal servant. "No Mordred, she tells the truth. I was wondering where you were in all of this Morgause."

The woman looked barely insulted, "Without me you and Morgana could never have escaped in the first place."

"Yes and look how well that escape went," Merlin snorted back. Whoever this woman was or wasn't didn't make Merlin like her anymore, She reminded him of belladonna-beautiful on the outside, deadly on the inside. "I died and now Morgana will as well."

Mordred clearly hadn't heard about the prince's supposed death. "You died?"

"You said yourself he is Emrys prophesied of long ago," Morgause shrugged. Apparently the love between the brother and sister-in-laws was mutual. "So he stands before us even after dying. Tell me, did the gods of the old religion laugh in your face when you appeared in the Otherworld?"

Merlin didn't deign a response, "Lucky for you Arthur still holds his father's trust. He can free Morgana." Hopefully.

"You put far too much faith in the boy," Morgause hissed. "This is my sister, your wife's, life that is at stake and you'd place your faith in a pratish prince? No, we sorcerers need to take matters into our own hands."

Mordred, who had remained silent so far, "I'll have you know that is my prince you're speaking to like that, never mind the most powerful warlock the world will ever see. Treat him with respect."

Morgause assessed Mordred for the first time, and a smile danced at her lips, "I do not have the gift of prophecy in the same way my sister does, but I see why you keep this one around Prince Merlin. A far greater friend than enemy I bet this boy is. He reminds me of myself actually, if I was to be joined with pretty boy Arthur that your respect; I just want to see my sister safe. " She turned back to Merlin. "Whatever he may say Arthur will not be able to kill his father-not tonight nor ever-I can see enough of destinies to know this. No, if Morgana is to be saved we cannot wait for the Prince to do it. We need to save my sister tonight while Arthur knows nothing of it, that way he can remain here in Camelot unchallenged while you return to Cymru in safely."

"Leave Arthur here with Uther!" Merlin gasped clearly thinking the woman had to be joking. "The king has gone made, in case you've forgotten, and Arthur will be no safer here than Morgana is once the king learns of his allegiance. We flee with Morgana now while the Prince and King are distracted or she will burn tomorrow. Is that something you want to see?"

Merlin shuttered at the thought. He'd learned of Morgana's powers when she couldn't control fire and he knew how scared of it she was. Merin would not let her face it. Destiny wanted something of Arthur and he would live long enough to play his part in the game. Morgana was the one in immediate danger, and if Morgause truly knew another way to save her then Merlin would go with it. How ever they freed Morgana could be replicated to free Arthur if needed. "Why do I feel as if our plan has something to do with how Mordred, Gwen and I ended up in your dungeon?"

Morgause's smile was nothing like her sister's; it was far crueler. "There is a simple enough spell that can still the world leaving only the caster, or one of greater power, unaffected. You've performed it yourself before."

Of course Merlin knew a freezing spell; he'd been doing them since before he knew how to control his magic. "Even I don't have the power to put the whole castle asleep."

"And I didn't have the power to freeze you and the whole woods," Morgause reminded him rolling her eyes. "But there are places one can get magic from besides within. I called on the goddess, but you are not her high priestess. Instead you will need to take my and the druid's power and channel it as you own. It won't last very long, but it will last long enough for us to free Morgana and return to Cymru."

Morgause seemed very sure of herself being welcomed in the court of King Balinor, but Merlin doubted his father would feel the same way. She had, after all, started all this by kidnapping Merlin. Plus there was something about her that made Merlin cold to the touch. He knew her from somewhere, and he knew she was the greatest threat of all to a united Albion.

"I will not take your magic if you don't want me to Mordred," the prince told the young servant quietly. "I would never ask you to do this as your prince, but as your friend...she is my wife."

Mordred smiled, clearly terrified but determined none-the-less, "I would force my magic upon you if you didn't ask for it. We must save Morgana."

And so, Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and he began the spell.


	28. Chapter 28

100 followers woot woot! I love you guys so so much. This is definitely my most popular story and I just can't believe that thank you so much!

* * *

Chapter 28

Arthur didn't exactly have a plan, but he knew the first thing he needed to do was make sure Morgana was okay. Too many questions were already being asked now that word had spread of Merlin's "burial", but Arthur didn't care. He would make sure Morgana was unhurt…and then he would deal with his father.

For a brief moment, Arthur felt as if the dungeons were too quiet, and drew his sword in defense. Just as he did a cry rang out echoing through the corridors. "What the bloody hell! The prisoner is gone!"

As far as Arthur knew there was only one prisoner being held, but surely he couldn't mean… "Where's Princess Morgana?" Arthur demanded of the flustered guards when he looked upon the empty cell. They exchanged looks of terror before falling to their knees before Arthur.

"We swear sire we didn't see nothing," one of them sobbed at his feet. "One minute the prisoner was there and the next there was nothing but blood on the walls… You can see for yourself my Lord."

Oh yes, Arthur could certainly see, but he didn't understand. In sprawling red (paint, not blood) the word "Prat" had been plastered on the cell wall where Morgana had been moments before. It took all of Arthur's willpower not to reveal himself with a smile; Merlin had done it again. "Send word to my father that Morgana's sorcery has allowed her to escape. She'll travel by boat for sure back to Cymru; we can hopefully intercept her at the port."

The guards nodded running off frantically leaving Arthur to sigh to himself in relief. If there was one path the warlocks wouldn't take it was that of the rivers; everyone knew a warlock can't cross water. (He'd always wondered as a child why Morgana got so sea-sick; now he understood.)

"Why were you heading down to the dungeons when Morgana escaped?" Arthur should have known his father would let the knights scramble after Morgana while he waited in his throne room berating Arthur. "Were you planning on freeing her yourself if her magic failed her?"

Arthur wanted so desperately to spit the truth back in his father's face, but he couldn't. Something told him that Merlin had made his move in hopes of helping Arthur keep his cover. He was needed here in Camelot to quell his father's anger, and he couldn't do that from a cell. "Free Morgana? The witch? Are you insane?"

"How dare you speak to your king like that."

Arthur knew the best buttons to push to protect himself were those that would get another in trouble. "I do not speak to my king as such; I speak to my father. You tasked me with lighting Morgana's pyre myself, and I held no objections. I spent eight months in Cymru watching the way even the little acts of magic performed by the common folk destroyed their souls. I went to the dungeon to tell Morgana what her fate was to be, to see if she'd dare use magic against me to free herself, because I wanted to know how far gone she was. That was all, and perhaps it wasn't wise, but it was necessary."

Uther had already lost one child that day, so he was willing to believe the word of his other. "Very well Arthur, I know what I asked of you was a lot, and perhaps it is for the best that Morgana meets her fate at the hand of a knight and not her brother."

"Do you not fear for the knights' safety?" Whatever Arthur felt for his father, these were still men loyal to Camelot and only doing their duty. If they ended up dead because of his father's orders… well there was a reason the Pendragon color is red-something had to hide Uther's sins. "Surely Morgana is well versed in sorcery if she could free herself when even Prince Merlin couldn't."

Uther seemed to have been waiting for Arthur to ask such a question, "I'll admit I didn't see Morgana as as much a threat as the late Prince, but I do not understand it myself. Morgana's chains were ruined just as Merlin's were; if the prince couldn't do magic then certainly neither could she."

"So what you're saying is someone freed Morgana?" Arthur was often slow to conclusions, which meant his father didn't think much of it. "But who? Surely there are no other magic users in Camelot, and only magic could have done such a thing."

Uther's face paled as one of the servants was called over, "Find the Lady Morgause and bring her to me NOW!" the terrified man ran off to deliver the summon, but Arthur knew he wouldn't find Morgause. Uther knew such too, and he sat down wearily. "I fear I have made a grave mistake."

"The Lady Morgause has magic, doesn't she," Arthur asked trying to sound sympathetic. (Which was difficult in light of his father's incessant hypocrisy.) "You needed someone with knowledge of magic to help us defeat Cymru, so you enlisted her help."

Uther nodded, "She came to me soon after you and Morgana had gone-branded as a knight who defeated the best of our men. I did not trust her then-a woman who can fight- but she claimed to have lost everything to King Balinor and one does not destroy a sharpened sword placed on your doorstep. I planned to use her and then dispose of her, but apparently she has already done so with me."

"Then when we find them both she and Morgana will be sent to their gods," Arthur told his father with a nod. Uther looked up gratefully, but all the while Arthur was praying to whatever gods there were that they would be safe. While he had no love for Morgause, Merlin and Morgana were the only family he'd have when this was over. He owed them so much, and he would not let them die before he could repay that debt. "For now though you need rest Father; I'll wake you if the knights bring any news."

Uther shook his head though, "I dare not. The way things have been as of late I fear I would awake to a knife in my back. There is no one I can trust anymore Arthur, no one but you."

As much as he didn't want to admit it, that hurt Arthur. After all, he had been planning on doing just what his father feared. "I daresay it isn't wise to even trust me, my Lord," Arthur admitted. "For I am not sure I trust myself."

"All the more reason why I must place my faith in you. You are my only son and heir, Arthur, and I believe you will always do what is best for the people. That is why I know you will bring those with magic to justice."

There Uther was wrong of course. Arthur had no plans on bringing the sorcerers of Camelot or Cymru to justice, but even now he could picture bringing justice to them.


	29. Chapter 29

So I'm finally back home, so the updates should be more regular now. Maybe...

* * *

Chapter 29

"Sire!" a servant called throwing Arthur's door open and waking him with a start. "The king requests your presence immediately! King Balinor's troops had crossed into Camelot territory."

Balinor. The man had probably gotten news of Merlin's death, and, unaware that his son had returned, mounted an invasion on Camelot. It's what Arthur would have done himself, but it was all a mistake. Merlin was alive, and because Arthur hadn't thought to send word to Balinor telling him that now there was all-out war.

"And how many troops does he have?" a pacing Uther was asking as Arthur entered the room.

The messenger's voice remained strong, but Arthur saw his eyes waver. "They say 20,000 sire, and he has more reinforcements to come."

Arthur had seen firsthand the army of Cymru. Not only were they skilled fighters, they all knew at least the basics of magic and weren't afraid to use it. 20,000 soldiers could take a large part of Camelot, easily, never mind the 5,000 or so stationed in the area they had invaded.

"Send all available troops to their aid," Uther ordered and the man went off to do so immediately. Uther finally looked up and saw that Arthur had arrived. The prince moved forward so close to his father that only he heard the next words, "Our men will be slaughtered if you don't do exactly as I say from here on out." Arthur nodded hoping he could keep his promise. He didn't want the people of Camelot to suffer any more, but his father's plan wouldn't necessarily save them. "I shall ride out to meet the troops immediately, now leave me to prepare myself."

All the other advisers bowed and set about their tasks, leaving Arthur alone with his father. "Even with reinforcements it will be 3 to 1 odds," Arthur reminded his father as the door slammed shut. "Our men will die."

"I know," Uther admitted sitting with a weary sigh. "Which is why you must save us. You must infiltrate the Cymru camp and kill King Balinor before the battle can even begin. Otherwise thousands of good men will die."

Kill Balinor? Arthur couldn't possibly do that! But he could convince Balinor to call off his troops…all he needed to do was get close enough to tell the king that Merlin wasn't dead. "Of course father. I shall ride out immediately."

"You are the best son anyone could wish for," Uther told him with a smile that pained Arthur's heart. He was not a good son; a good son was obedient. Perhaps though Arthur was a good prince, because a good prince was the one who put his people over anything else… even his own father.

With a nod, Arthur dismissed himself and set off to gather his horse. As he rode full pace out of Camelot, Arthur couldn't help but look backwards. The place looked the same as it always did, and Arthur realized that that was because it was the same. Camelot had always been a place of war, fear, and hatred, but Arthur had not always been the same man he was today. Only a week ago he hated Prince Merlin's magic, and now Arthur only wished for magic of his own that could help him save two great kingdoms. If only he knew how to do that window message thing Balinor had done all those nights ago… Arthur's stubborn hatred of magic could very well cause good men their lives, and he would never forget that.

He rode without stopping, and arrived at the front lines by nightfall. The men of Camelot amassed a half mile from the camp of Cymru where Arthur rode into. Guards were stationed around, but Arthur easily knocked one out and traded his red Camelot cloak for the blue of Cymru. He was careful as he made his way through the camp, afraid that one might recognize him, but no one cast Arthur a second glance. One look and you knew Arthur was a seasoned soldier-a war camp was exactly where he belonged.

But, as Arthur made his way beyond the partying masses, the security got tighter. For a split second, Arthur considered declaring himself and his mission, but he feared to break his cover. Uther surely had spies in the camp, and if Arthur's father knew of his son's allegiance, there would be a true mess indeed.

"Don't think you can fool me you filthy scum!" a voice called from near Arthur. The Prince turned to see four figures shrouded by darkness being held at sword point. "You should have kept yourself informed before trying to use this disguise- everyone knows that the tyrant slaughtered both the prince and princess."

Prince and Princess of Cymru? Merlin and Morgana! They must have seen the troops and found their way to the camp, but who were the other two with them? "I swear I am the prince!" Merlin's familiar voice called out. "Take me to my father and he can tell you just that!"

"So you can put a knife in the king's back, eh?" the guard cackled raising his sword. "Naw, no need to involve the king, we all know how to deal with spies." The guard raised his sword and right as Arthur was about to call out a warning another voice did so.

"Don't!" Arthur could make out Sir Gwaine through the darkness. "It's Aiden, right?" the guard nodded vigorously clearly not used to the presence of a knight. "Well, you have done your duty well, but it appears it is us, not them, who are misinformed. I would recognize the prince and beautiful princess anywhere, and I know this is them just as I know Prince Arthur of Camelot is standing in that shadow over there."

Well crap. "I mean no harm," Arthur told them stepping into the light his sword sheeted at his side. "The prince can vouch for my allegiance. I was just coming to tell the King that Merlin was alive and there was no need for this battle to be fought."

"It's true," Merlin told his knight with a nod. "Arthur was going to free Morgana when I did it myself." The knight nodded and put his sword away while Merlin told to Arthur. "Thank you for coming, but I fear you need to leave now. We need you by your father's side if we're to keep blood from being spilled."

Arthur agreed with that. Maybe, just maybe, the two princes could keep their kingdoms from clashing. "You must have some sort of spell I can use to contact you so we can remain informed."

"I know of one," Lady Morgause, who had been watching in silence, admitted. She pulled a rock out of the ground and whispered over it, "ácwiðeeþ and híerest." She handed it to Arthur. "When that stone touches your skin you'll have the ability to speak telepathically with any other warlock."

That sounded like a very, very useful ability. "I must return to my father, good luck and if anything changes contact me."

"You can't possibly go back there," Morgana whispered looking at her brother with wide, terrified eyes. "Father is a menace, and if he finds out he'll kill you."

As if Arthur didn't well know that. "Then I won't let him find out," Arthur promised kissing her on the forehead. With a final nod between him and Prince Merlin, Arthur headed back towards his horse and his father's war camp.


	30. Chapter 30

Well, here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for...

* * *

Chapter 30

"I thought you were dead," Balinor choked back a sob as he hugged his son. "I'd heard that you and Morgana were both dead and that Arthur had betrayed us…"

Merlin shook his head, "No, Arthur continues to help us in every way possible. Without him we most surely would have been dead." Balinor wiped back a tear as he smiled, and, much to her surprise, hugged Morgana tight as well. "And now that we're hear you can call the troops back and no blood will be spilt tomorrow."

Balinor's face paled, "You did not believe that this was solely over you, did you? I'll admit I was angry but I only decided to move the troops when I discovered that…" The king's words were cut short as the tent around them was torn by a thin arrow…and arrow that rested right through Balinor's heart.

"Father!" Merlin cried catching the man as he slumped to the ground. Gwaine and the other knights were yelling about finding the shooter, but Merlin didn't hear his words. He was too busy looking in horror at the twitching in his father's eyes. "No you can't die. Þurhhæle dolgbenn." Merlin felt his eyes flash gold, but the spell didn't work. His father's eyes had already stopped seeing. "No!" the prince's voice was so full of emotion that the sides of the tent flapped furiously and the glasses on the table shattered. "No you can't die! I just got you back. No!"

Morgana stood in shock as her husband wailed over the dead king. How could Balinor be dead? None could shoot that perfect when they couldn't even see into the tent. This couldn't be real… Balinor couldn't be dead.

But Merlin was sobbing over a lifeless body, and the guards were yelling about the dead king. Morgana couldn't deny what her senses were telling her; Balinor had been murdered.

"I'm so, so sorry," she whispered kneeling besides he distraught husband. "The knights will find whoever did this. They will be brought to justice."

Merlin looked wild when he lifted his head, "I don't need justice. I need the sorceress Nimhue. She holds power over life and death-she can bring him back."

Morgana shook her head as she pried Merlin's hands from his father's corpse. "And have another die in his place, Balinor would never forgive you for it."

"I wouldn't care…" Merlin choked curling up so he looked more like the child they both really were. "I wouldn't care if he hated me; he'd be alive."

Morgana shook her head, "That's not the life anyone should be forced to live. He's gone Merlin, to the Otherworld. You've been there; you know he'll be much happier there." She knew the next words would do the trick, even if they were cruel. "Are you so selfish as to bring him back to a world of pain to spare yourself grief?"

No, no Merlin was never selfish-that was one of his best qualities. "You're right…of course you're always right… but he's. I can't believe he's…" Morgana nodded, cutting him off as she pulled him into a tight hug. As she did Sir Gwaine entered the tent his eyes wet.

"The shooter was a young boy sire," the knight paused trying to keep from falling to pieces. When Gwaine's father died, Balinor took him in without a second thought; he loved the king as much as Merlin did and seeing him lying there dead… "He took his own life before we could question him, but I don't imagine he was working alone. One of Uther's men certainly."

Morgana shook her head, taking charge in the way that, at the moment, Merlin couldn't. "My father sent Arthur to kill Balinor; he wouldn't need another. Besides, the boy must have had magic or else the arrow could never have flown so well. Whoever orchestrated this assassination is no friend of Cymru, that's for sure, but they're not of Camelot."

Gwaine nodded before looking over to the distraught Prince. "The men are in a frenzy… many still think that you're dead as well. You need to go speak to them Merlin, or else there will be more fighting before the night ends."

Merlin looked as if he hadn't even heard the knight. "Merlin," Morgana told him with a whisper. "There will be time to grieve later, but you are king now. Kings don't get the luxury of being sons, not when there are people to be ruled. I'll be by your side, but I am just a queen from an enemy nation-it's you who must speak."

Merlin didn't reply but he nodded and stood. With a final look at his father's lifeless corpse, he turned to exit the tent. Blood stained his clothes, but he didn't care. There was no time to waste; his people needed him. Him, and Morgana.

"Men of Cymru," Merlin began and the large crowd was immediately silent. " Scraliettan," Merlin enchanted so all the men could hear his voice. "Many of you have already heard the terrible news, and it is my grievous duty to inform you that what they say is true-my father, King Balinor, is dead." He waited for the men to let out their cries before continuing. "The man who killed him is dead, but he didn't work alone. I vow to you that all who are responsible will be brought to justice, but before I can do that there is a more pressing issue. We stand on the border of a war with Camelot, and while I do not doubt that war is going to happen, I say no! We shall return to our lands so my father can be buried by his wife's side. Return to your tents, and in the morning we shall march, back towards our home and not the Citadel of Camelot. No more blood shall be spilled, not now."

Before any questions could be raised Merlin retreated into his father's tent where a cloth had been used to cover the king's body. As the men dissipated back to their tents, Merlin uncovered his father's face and placed a gentle kiss on it. He and Morgana would stand there vigil before setting out for Caerdydd in the morning.

As the prince served his vigil, the men served one of their own. Nursing drinks and girls they raised their glasses, "All hail King Merlin, and may the gods save us all."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Merlin didn't know it, but Arthur was still in the camp when the news of the king's death arrived. Arthur saw Merlin step up and couldn't help but smile. Balinor had been a good man, but so was Merlin. The warlock was young, but if anyone could protect the people of Cymru, it was he.

"King Balinor is dead," Arthur told his father when he arrived at the Camelot camp. Uther beamed, until he saw Arthur's face. "But appears that Prince Merlin's magic was stronger than we imagined. He and Morgana are both alive, and I didn't dare move against them. The good news is that our men won't be slaughtered tomorrow as Merlin has decided to march back to Caerdydd to bury his father there."

Uther was seething, "I hate sorcerers." As if Arthur, and all of Albion, didn't know that. "Never-the-less this is a victory. I'm proud of you Arthur." No need for the king to know it wasn't his son who put an arrow through Balinor's heart. "We can return to Camelot as soon as we know the troops are truly turning back. There we can gather our forces and make the first strike on Cymru."

"Might it not better to try and make peace, father?" Arthur pleading hoping he wasn't revealing himself too much. "If we leave him alone Prince Merlin will not strike against us-that is not his nature. Would it not be best for us to lock all those with magic in a small part of the world and not shed any of our men's blood?"

Uther looked almost amused, "You forget we kidnapped and killed him. No, Merlin will be back, and we must strike first while he grieves."

Arthur opened his mouth to fight, but then remembered how pointless it was. There was just too much hatred there for Uther ever to see sense. What a shame it was that the good king died while the mad one survived. Arthur looked around-he and his father were alone. He could easily have put Uther down then and there, but he couldn't. He was too damn weak, and too damn scared.

"You're right," Arthur conceded with a nod. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm exhausted and will retire."

Arthur was just about out of his father's tent when the man called from behind, "Your mother would be proud of you too Arthur. Everything I've done has been for the two of you, I hope you know that."

Arthur knew that his father thought that, which was why he hated him even more with each passing moment.

_Morgana. _Arthur gripped the stone tight and called out to his sister mentally. _Morgana, can you hear me?_

_ Arthur? _The girl sounded exhausted, which was probably a given considering her father-in-law has just died and she was to be crowned queen within the week. _Oh Arthur it's terrible Balinor is dead._

_ I know. I was still in the camp when Merlin gave his speech. Tell him I'm very sorry. Balinor was a good man, a good king._

_ He was also a good father, and I'm not sure Merlin will ever get past his death. _

Arthur thought of his own father, a terrible father, and knew Uther was only breathing because Arthur didn't want to lose him. If Arthur felt that much grief over a menace he could only imagine how Merlin felt. _He is strong, and while he'll never stop missing Balinor, he'll be okay. _

_ Yes, he will be. Why did you call I have things I need to do._

Funny how Morgana would end up queen before Arthur king- he hadn't expected that as a kid. _Sorry, you must be busy. I just wanted to tell you that father does not plan on attacking until he has the full force of the army. You probably have a month to get everything settled before the threat of battle arises again, but he is by no means done._

_ He will not be done until he's dead Arthur, can't you see that? You're the king Camelot needs, and you can't be that until Uther is dead. _

_ I cannot be a true king if I come into my reign with violence Morgana. I know Uther needs to be dealt with, but I cannot kill him and I cannot let him die on purpose. You understand that right?_

_ Yes. _Morgana answered curtly clearly annoyed at Arthur. _I have to go but I'll tell Merlin what you said. Goodnight Arthur._

He didn't need to say anything else to know she was gone. Sighing, Arthur lay down on his cot. How had everything gone so awry in less than a year, and how was anything ever going to get better? Nothing would get better until Uther died, but at the same time, Arthur couldn't do it.

Morgana on the other hand could. As she settled down for the night alone, (Merlin refused to leave his father's side, even to sleep), Morgana thought of all the ways Uther should die. She understood why Arthur couldn't do it, but she had no such reservation. Whoever killed Balinor was a threat she didn't know how to deal with, but she did know how to deal with the threat of Uther.

"Send for the Lady Morgause," Morgana demanded of one of the guards. They gave her a strange look, but the girl already looked like a queen so they did not dare disobey. When Morgause showed up a short time later, she spoke as if having read Morgana's mind.

"King Uther does not know you are my sister, and the only one who could tell him so would be Arthur. If the prince is truly on our side as he says he will not reveal me if I was to return to Camelot to end the king's life."

The guard who'd brought Morgause clearly heard that, but he slipped from the tent without mentioning that regicide was a grave sin. Smart one he was. "Arthur is on our side, but his allegiance is divided. If he discovers you are there he will know your purpose, so don't let him know you are there. You must succeed in killing Uther though, or Albion will surely fall to ruin."

"I do not do this for Albion," Morgause reminded her little sister with a fond look. "I do this for you who are my family. I will go to Camelot, kill the king, and do it without Arthur's knowledge."

Morgana nodded her thanks as the woman set off into the night. She returned to bed when another entered, none other than Mordred. "I overheard what you just said to Lady Morgause… The King would not sanction such an act; Merlin is not a murderer."

"And neither am I," Morgana told the young servant who'd done far too much fighting as of late. "Mordred you have to know that I am not a murderer either, but as of tonight I am a queen and a queen has a duty to her people. My duty requires me to bring justice to those who have wronged us, and Uther has wronged both Cymru and all of us with magic for years. Surely you want to see him dead as much as I?" Mordred didn't say anything, but Morgana knew he'd lost his parents to Uther's hatred of magic. "Then please, do not tell Merlin where Morgause has gone."

Mordred remained silent for a moment, but finally he nodded, "I will not tell Merlin, unless he asks. Not even for the sake of my queen will I lie to my king and friend, but Morgana is this the human thing to do?"

"I am a queen, and queens don't get the luxury of being human first," Morgana confessed sitting down on her cot. "Goodnight Mordred, and thank you."

The servant nodded and left leaving Morgana to wonder how many other inhuman things she'd be forced to do as a queen.


	32. Chapter 32

Woot woot! This is officially my most reviewed story! Thank you so much to everyone who enjoys this; I never imagined so many people would.

* * *

Chapter 32

It was a long ride back to Cymru's capitol, and Merlin's silence the whole way worried everyone. They tried to give him space to grieve, but they were worried about their friend. After his mother's death a few years ago, Merlin had bounced back well, but this seemed to hit him much harder. In the week it took them to go home Merlin barely noticed anyone, and only spoke when spoken to. The knights tasked Morgana with talking to him, but he was avoiding her more than anyone else. If she wasn't so busy worrying about Arthur and Morgause in Camelot, she'd have probably pushed him past his breaking point.

Finally though they arrived back at the castle, and Morgana knew exactly what would cheer Merlin up. As soon as they arrived, they brought Balinor's fading body down to the crypt and buried him with few words. Only the knights and a few lords were present, and Merlin refused to have the traditional feast afterwards. "There's no point to it. We're already going to be stretching the crown's budget with the festival celebrating our coronation, and we have to do that."

"It's going to be okay," Morgana told him with a reassuring hand. "We're going to get past this, but before you can go and hide some more there is someone I want you to meet."

Merlin didn't even seem to remember his own children who Morgana had been dying to see. With a nod, Merlin let her lead him to the nursery where the nannies barely took a second to curtsey before continuing with their business. "Gwenlian and Galen," Merlin smiled feeling foolish for having forgotten. What a horrible father he was to forget his own children. "Where they always this big?"

"No," Morgana whispered as Gwen, brought Galen over for his father to hold while Morgana picked up Lian. In only the few long weeks since their birth, both had grown considerably and no longer looked as helpless as before. They were still so tiny, but they both had their father's shining, lively, eyes. "I know you're upset over your father's death, and I know you feel all alone but you're not. There was a time when you being an orphan would mean you being family-less, but you have me, you have them. You're not alone, okay, so just stop pushing us away."

Merlin was silent for a while as he cradled the sleeping prince, but only until he noticed the bottle floating past him. He looked down to see if it was Galen doing this, but the boy was sound asleep. Little Lian, however, was wide-awake and her eyes turned back to blue right as the bottle fell to the floor and shattered. "Well I knew that was going to happen any day now," a boisterous voice called from the corner. Merlin turned to see his own wet nurse, Moravik, laughing in the corner. "You yourself were smashing things on me hours after your birth sire. I half considered retiring before I had to go through it again, and with twins!"

"Moravik," Merlin smiled remembering the fond madness of his childhood. "I'm glad you didn't; there are few others I'd trust with my children."

The woman tried to hide it, but she was smiling, "Babies having babies… I'm sorry about your father. The king was a good man."

Morgana worried for a second that the mention of Balinor would send Merlin right back into his shell, but she'd finally managed to get through to him. "That he was," Merlin conceded with a sad smile. "That he was."

"I need to get back to work," Merlin realized looking out the window to see the sun already setting. "The coronation is tomorrow and practically nothing is ready. I'm sure we can spare you for a little while though, my love, if you want to stay with the twins. I know you've missed them dearly."

Morgana looked down at the little ones and smiled, "I certainly did, but it's time Lian joined her brother in their nap so I may as well join you. After all I can't possibly let you make tomorrow about only yourself-it's not every day a woman gets crowned queen."

No, no it wasn't, but it wasn't every woman who deserved the title. Birthright or not Morgana deserved it more than anyone. She'd protect that which she loves fiercely, and her family, her kingdom, those where her loves. While she didn't know it, Merlin's first act as king was going to be to repeal the no female ruler thing so, in the case something happened to him, Morgana could continue to rule in her own right. Galen would have his time, but the weight of being king was something Merlin didn't want his son to feel for a long, long time.

"Thank you Morgana," Merlin told his wife that night as they settled into their chambers for the first time in such a long time. "I wasn't myself, and with all the threats to Cymru I couldn't afford to be so."

Morgana rolled over and intertwined her fingers with Merlin's. "I didn't do it so you could protect Cymru, I just wanted you to know it would be okay. Everything that has happened-you getting kidnapped, the twins being left here, you dying, me almost being executed, your father's death-those are all things of the past. And while the things of the past will never un-happen, they need to stay in the past where they belong. Tomorrow is a new day, the day of King Merlin and Queen Morgana. I see a bright sun shining, and I say that as a seer."

Guilt immediately plagued Merlin, "Oh Morgana I haven't performed the spell to keep your dreams at bay for weeks are you okay?"

"I've seen things it's true," Morgana admitted. "But it's different than before. I just can't find it within me to believe in destiny anymore. The future we write is our own, and the future, just by knowing how it's 'supposed to go', will be changed. We'll change it, together."

Merlin found himself kissing her like he hadn't since their reunion, "What happened to the morose and angry girl who arrived in my bed all those months ago?"

"It hasn't been even a year Merlin," Morgana laughed running her fingers through his hair. "Yet I've changed just as much as the world around us. I was never scared then though, and I'm not scared now. Now just because I trust you, though I do, but because I trust myself. When I lost you and had to return to Camelot I found a new strength within me, and I'm never going to lose that strength. If anything, I'll just get stronger with time."

Merlin didn't think that was possible; Morgana was already the strongest person he knew. "I've never understood why men like their women meek. I find the fire in your veins not only attractive, but also encouraging. You make me want to fight, not just for Cymru as I always have, but for myself."

"Not for yourself," Morgana corrected with a kiss of her own. "For the thing we're going to build."

And tomorrow they'd lay the cornerstone for their new Cymru, their new Albion.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

_I wish I could be there. _Arthur mentally told Morgana the next day. _But I don't think Father would exactly approve. _

_ No, he doesn't exactly want to send an olive branch. I know you're here in spirit though. I've got to go, Merlin just walked in._

The Prince looked nervous, but for the first time he looked more like a king than a gawky servant. He was dressed in chainmail, despite the fact that he never wore it into battle. The blue cloak rippled around his feet the golden dragon shining, almost surreally, from his shoulder. Yet, he had the audacity to say, "You look beautiful."

"Even I'm not used to this grandeur," Morgana admitted looking down at the gold spun dress. "But it makes a powerful statement-we are not weak."

Merlin smiled, "That we are not. Come, everything is set."

Morgana didn't know for sure, but she assumed that in Camelot it was Geoffrey of Monmouth who would officiate a coronation. Here in Cymru though, the High Priestess Nimueh was responsible for such an action. Merlin had told Morgana of the woman, but she'd never seen her first hand. The first thing Morgana noticed was the woman's eyes-blue as ice and just as cold. They sent a shiver down Morgana's spine, but Merlin's steady hand kept her calm. The woman may be a powerful sorceress, but Merlin and Morgana were both warlocks. There was no threat there, none at all

"Will you solemnly vow to swear," the woman began the crown lingering in her hands. "To govern the people of Cymru according to their respective laws and customs?"

Merlin didn't hesitate a moment, and no one doubted his words. "I solemnly swear so to do."

"Will you in all your power," Nimueh smirked. "Use mercy and justice in all your judgments?"

Morgana was surprised to hear the words mercy apply to a king. Uther had never used mercy, but had her father not made these same vows? "I will," Merlin promised.

"Then by the sacred power invested within me by man and goddess," the priestess pronounced lowering the golden crown onto Merlin's head. "I pronounce you King of Cymru.

No cheers were shouted, for all knew Merlin would not want anyone to think this coronation was more about him than Morgana. (Though it obviously was. If Merlin was to die an hour from now, Morgana's coronation would mean nothing as Galen would be king.)

The new King picked up the queen's crown, which hadn't been touched in the years since his mother died, and held it in his hands. Morgana knelt before him as he spoke, "By the sacred laws vested in me by man and goddess, I crown you Morgana Queen of Cymru."

"Long live the King!" Gwaine shouted from the crowd. "Long live the Queen!" the people joined in. Merlin tenderly kissed his wife as the shouting continued. He noticed Gwen and Moravik holding the twins, and motioned for them to be brought forward. Carefully the parents took their children, and Merlin looked down at the little prince in his hand. Someday, when Merlin and Morgana were gone, he would undergo this same ceremony. But only if Merlin didn't get caught up in the festivities. He could enjoy himself. He could celebrate. But come tomorrow there were decisions to be made, and the threat of Camelot continued to loom.

But today was a time for joy, so the King put those darks thoughts from his mind and moved off towards the banquet. He had invited all people, young old, rich or poor, to come and participate, and since he refused to allow assigned seats he saw the seamstress flirting with Gwaine and Lancelot talking to the farmer from the east end. Looking out at the crowd Merlin knew these where his people, and he'd defend them no matter what.

"And now for the entertainment," Morgana cheered as she caught sight of the actors in costume. "Since my husband refused to have 'grown men hitting each other for pleasure' here I have invited the renowned Lady Helen to sing for us and then a little skit."

Lady Helen's voice was enchanting, (and the royal family certainly knew about that). Morgana had seen her perform in Camelot many times, but it was only here that she realized the woman's voice was literally enchanted. She'd used magic to improve her voice, to make it more beautiful. Morgana's father loved Lady Helen, but he had never realized that she was the exact thing he despised before. Oh the ironies of life!

"That was lovely," the King told the singer with a smile. "And now a skit you say? I shall be interested in seeing this."

The troop was justly famous throughout Albion, but had never been welcomed to perform in Camelot do to their magical special effects. Much to Morgana's horror though, she found them performing "The Ancient Prophecy of Emrys and the Once and Future King."

It was too late to stop them, but Morgana could feel her husband turn dark beside her. He maintained a smiling face, but suddenly their joy was replaced by fear. Arthur was still in Camelot, still in danger. Sooner or later, Uther would discover his son's treachery and then Arthur would be executed. It wasn't safe for him there, and suddenly Morgana realized she should have convinced Arthur to leave before Morgause arrived to kill the King. What if suspicion fell to Arthur? What if her brother tried to interfere and Morgause hurt him? Sisters or not Morgana didn't exactly trust Morgause not to have an ulterior plan. Had she not once mentioned killing Uther and Arthur both so that Morgana would rule Camelot? Had Morgana been foolish in sending her sister off without supervision?"

The Queen was so caught up in her thought that she missed the beginning of the tale. (She was pretty sure it had the king, Wart, and Emrys hating each other though.) Morgana saw the group act out a scene about a sword in a stone, and she noticed the way Merlin stiffened in his chair. "Of course," Merlin whispered, probably not noticing he'd spoken aloud. "How had I forgotten?"

"What is it?" Morgana casually questioned hoping that their guests were too entranced by the master storytelling to notice. "You look as if you've had an idea."

Merlin turned to her practically beaming, "More of a revelation. I need you to send a message to Arthur; I've figured out how to defeat Uther without any more bloodshed."

What? Was such a thing possible? And if so… then did Uther deserve such mercy?

But wasn't that what Merlin had just vowed to uphold, mercy? Should Morgana send a message to Morgause and ask her to hold off? The queen didn't know, but she realized she needed to here Merlin's plan before making a decision. _Oh sister,_ she silently prayed. _I do hope you have yet to act, for I may have made a grave mistake in sending you._


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

King Uther was pouting when Arthur arrived in the throne room. Clearly he was annoyed by the ongoing coronation, and he would even more furious when Arthur put Merlin's plan into action. "Father, I have received grave news." Uther barely lifted his head, but his eyes followed Arthur intently. "Morgana's servant, Guinevere, remains loyal to us despite Morgana's treachery. I asked her before I left to keep me notified of anything that happened, and I just received a letter." Arthur felt that he'd disguised his handwriting well enough, but he felt himself gulping nervously as his father took it.

"But this is preposterous!" Uther exclaimed after reading it over. "That boy is a fool if he believes that some ancient prophecy will give him claim over my kingdom! A sword in a stone, how ridiculous!"

Arthur had had the same thought, but Merlin had been quite convincing. (The warlock was annoying like that. Somehow he always got what he wanted.) "The Prophecy is as ancient as Albion itself and if the people believe Merlin has a heavenly claim they will support him. Sorcerers are great deceivers and I don't doubt he'll rain down plague and pestilence on any who don't believe the gods have ordained this until they do. If we want to keep all of Albion from worshiping at Merlin's feet, we're going to have to find this stone first."

Unfortunately, Uther was no longer listening. "I must contact the other kings! They'll be furious. What gives him the right to declare himself High King of Albion?"

Nothing. Arthur knew Merlin in no shape or form wanted to be King at all, never mind King of all Albion. "If I may make a suggestion," Arthur prompted as his father began dictating his letter to the other rulers. "The sword is in neutral territory, on the Isle of the Blessed. Perhaps all of the leaders should gather there with their heirs and all of us can try our hand at the sword. That way the people know it's just a sword stuck in a stone and none could remove it. They will believe that none should be High King and we can all go our separate ways."

"It's a wise idea," Uther considered. "But that sorcerer will use magic to remove the sword. No, we should just ambush him there. Once he's dead Morgana's son will be King and I can deal with my grandson."

No, that wasn't how this was supposed to go. "Perhaps we set terms. All who touch the sword will have to wear a cuff that suppresses magic. That way he can't cheat."

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately depending on one's views, Uther didn't hear the second part. "That's a brilliant idea! Once Merlin is unable to perform magic we'll be able to defeat him easily!"

"It would not be wise to fight on the Isle of the Blessed," Arthur warned knowing it would fall on deaf ears. Hopefully Uther would be too busy being shocked that his son was the High King of Albion to do anything stupid.

Uther sent word to the other leaders immediately, and the rulers of Camelot received letters filled with concern and assent. They all agreed that Merlin was a particularly bold young man, and that this was the best way to settle the matter once and for all. (Many said they didn't believe such a sword really existed and that they would arrive and find nothing on the Isle.)

Once the other leaders had agreed, Uther set Arthur to the task of penning a letter to Merlin and Morgana. The letter explained that all the leaders of the kingdoms of Albion were to meet on the summer equinox. There they would sign a treaty that vowed that all would respect the authority of the High King should one of the members present manage to pull the sword from the stone. All immediate male members of each royal family was to try his hand at the sword, and, if no one managed to pull the sword from the stone all shall return to their respective kingdoms unharmed. The number one rule of the event was that if anyone broke the truce all other kingdoms would be duty bound to retaliate against the one. Arthur hoped that would keep his father from doing something stupid, like killing Merlin or Morgana, but he was still worried. Merlin's idea could be brilliant, but it would also backfire.

Plus, if everything went as planned Arthur would make himself High King of Albion. Sure, that was destiny and all, but the idea that in a few weeks time Arthur would have fulfilled that destiny…it was terrifying. And what even gave him the right? Why should he have control over all of Albion because he managed to pull a magical sword from the stone in which it had been stuck since the last Roman legion left? How could he, Arthur, bring about this golden age everyone spoke of? It just didn't seem possible.

But Merlin and Morgana assured him the plan was perfect, and that he was prepared for his destiny. And, if there was one thing Arthur had learned in the past few weeks it was that he trusted them, so he would go ahead with the plan.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"This is ridiculous," Morgana grumbled as Gwen passed her Lian. "How is a baby," she looked over at Galen. "Supposed to pull a sword from a stone? And how are we supposed to protect them with no guards should Uther, or any of the others, try something."

One of the terms had been that only the royal families, no servants, no soldiers, were allowed on the Isle. The rule was reasonable enough-less people who could kill you- but for a couple with two infants it was unmanageable. Morgana had been complaining about it since the terms were set, but Merlin knew she was really just afraid. It wasn't that she was worried she couldn't care for her children herself, it was that she worried they'd end up hurt if something went wrong. She'd fought for weeks now sending letters to every leader in Albion hoping they'd let her leave the twins behind, but considering they were next in line for succession she'd reached no success. So there they were, the royal couple cradling a baby each, as they traveled on the magical boat to the Isle of the Blessed.

Merlin had only been there once before, and that was when he was very young. It was customary for the crown prince to travel to the Isle to learn from the High Priestesses for a week during their 10th year, and it was then that Merlin first saw the sword in the stone. Nimueh had told him the legend, and it was she who mentioned for the first time that Merlin was perhaps part of the story. Of course Merlin had, for all the years since, believed he was the king of prophecy, but he was proud now to know he was Emrys. Without him, this day would never have come, and he would use his power to ensure Arthur's safety after it was all over as well.

Morgause was settled comfortably among the others, and Morgana sent up a silent prayer that her sister had not acted before the new plan was created. Merlin didn't know that the two still plotted Uther's death even once Arthur replaced him as king, and Morgana hoped her husband never did. He just didn't understand the need for justice, but Morgana did.

The other rulers had already arrived, and the family stood proud, but wary upon their approach. Not even Uther made a move though, as Nimueh moved about them in greeting. "King Cenred, King Bayard, King Rodor, Princess Mithian, King Godwyn, Princess Elena, King Caerleon, Queen Annis, King Sarrum, King Odin, King Uther, Prince Arthur, King Merlin, Queen Morgana, Princess Gwenlian, Prince Galen," she listed off the names easily. "It's my pleasure to welcome you here to this sacred Isle. The mystery of the sword in the stone has long been prophesized about, and I have foreseen that, today we shall discover the long awaited truth. I do ask you all to remember that this Isle is sacred to the Triple Goddess and that it is in her name that this treaty is signed. Any who break this treaty will be punished by the goddess herself, so, if any wish to leave and not participate they should leave now." None went, but Merlin wasn't sure how many were wise enough to fear the Crone goddess's wrath. "Very well then. You all, the two youngest among us excluded, must sign the treaty then. I shall ask King Merlin to sign in his children's' names as they are not yet capable of holding a quill. After you sign, all shall have this cuff placed on their arm. It shall not hurt you," she looked over at Merlin knowing that wasn't exactly true. "But it would suppress any magic."

"This is ridiculous," Merlin wasn't surprised it was Cenred who spoke up. "I do not have magic! I thought the cuff was only for them!"

The party from Cymru stood their ground at the accusation, "I believe it is only fair we all wear the cuffs, even the woman who will not try their hand at the sword. After all, you never truly know who has magic. If we'd done this only a year ago my wife would have come as Princess of Camelot, but she was just as much a warlock then as she is now."

There were many scowls, but none could argue with Merlin's logic. Nimueh, smiling to herself, went around and got each assembled member to sign leaving Merlin for last. He signed in his name, and then the twins, and, as he did such, he heard the priestess whisper something in his ear, "We were not wrong to put our faith in you Emrys; tomorrow shall be a glorious day."

If any but Morgana heard her words, they didn't show it. Most were too entranced by the spell Nimueh placed on the treaty to think of anything else. For most of these rulers, magic was a stranger, but by now even Arthur didn't flinch. "We shall begin with King Cenred," the priestess announced, and Merlin noticed his confidence as he approached the sword. He didn't possibly believe he would pull it out, but apparently so because he looked very annoyed upon realizing it was stuck. With the exception of maybe Sarrum, who tried for far longer than the others, most of those who went up seemed not to want to pull the sword from the stone. Merlin didn't blame them; he felt guilty enough making it so Arthur had to bear the burden of being High King. Uther went to go next, but Nimueh, knowing full well that Arthur needed to go last, stopped him. "Perhaps our little one, he seems as if he's already dozed off."

Everyone, even Uther, knew how ridiculous it was, but Nimueh took the little prince from his father's arms, and wrapped his tiny fingers around the sword. He, curious, pulled at it, but the child couldn't even sit up for himself and the priestess returned him to Morgana quickly. Merlin walked up to the sword, and he felt the steely eyes of the others. He knew they thought him prideful, and they'd be pleased when he could not remove the sword. But Merlin wasn't prideful, and he didn't care that he was embarrassed as he failed to pull out the sword. (He didn't try too hard. The cuff was very strong, and he could barely walk straight so the others didn't see its effect.)

When Merlin finally 'gave up', he felt his father-in-law's glistening eyes. He thought he'd won; how little did he know. As Uther approached the sword he pulled at it, far more than one would suspect of someone who 'didn't believe it could ever be removed.' The sword didn't budge though and lastly Arthur stepped up to the rock. None of the gathered royals expected it to go any differently than how it had with everyone before, but they noticed the tender way Arthur grabbed the hilt. He looked scared of the sword, and for good reason too. A wise man feared power, and since meeting Merlin, Arthur had gained much wisdom. Still, a wise man knew not to let fear rule his life, so Arthur gripped the sword tight and pulled it straight out of the stone.


	36. Epilogue

Okay, so for anyone who is reading this fic after June 17th, this is the last chapter. I had two more chapters which opened the door into a sequel, but the sequel turned out horrible and you'd probably be much happier with the story ending here. if you really want to read the sequel I'll send you those two chapters so you can, but this is a much better ending without all that crap in the middle. So...yeah... So read the first author's note, but ignore the part about the sequel I guess... sorry.

* * *

Epilogue

"You look beautiful," Morgana whispered twirling Gwen's final piece of hair up. "Truly stunning, a Queen."

Gwen smiled, looking at herself and Morgana in the mirror. The former servant reached up her hand to place it on Morgana's. "It seems like only yesterday I was your servant getting you ready for your wedding."

"Two young girls, in a foreign land," Morgana remembered how terrified she'd been. Gwen tried to calm her, but she'd had a complete mental breakdown. "We thought Merlin would be a monster then, because of his magic. At least you know the man you're marrying."

Guinevere laughed at that, standing to walk towards the door. "I don't think anyone can truly know him Morgana, not even me. I love him though, I really do."

"I know," Morgana smiled opening the door. "I love him too."

"Mummy!" Princess Lian was bouncing outside the door in a way not quite befitting of Albion's future Queen. "How come Galen carries the rings and I have to have the flowers?"

Gwen bent down to the little girl's height, and felt the crushing weight of a two year old on her back,."Because of Myrcella doing things like that," the bride giggled. "You need to watch your sister."

Lian pretended to hate it, but she loved being the oldest. Even though she was beginning to realize it came with the responsibility of a throne. "Ella stop it, you're gonna ruin aunty Gwen's wedding!"

The little girl was too busy floating her flower basket through with magic to pay much attention to her sister. Until her mother flashed a tight warning that was. "Just you wait Gwen, you're going to be the next one dealing with this."

"I'm not so sure about that," the woman laughed, "but I hope so. How will you manage them without me, and another two on the way! I swear Morgana I'm not sure I feel right leaving you."

Morgana hated to think of how far her best friend was going, but it was necessary. "I knew the minute he caught sight of you in court that nothing has changed in all these years. I always was going to lose you to him sooner or later."

Gwen hugged her best friend tight, lingering only until the two were on the brink of tears, "I'll visit. It's only a couple days ride if you need me I will be there in a heartbeat."

"The same to you, now come on you can't be late for your own wedding." Gwen and Morgana were standing outside the door to the hall, but Gwen made no move to open the door. "Do you remember what you said to me when I tried to convince you to run away with me before my wedding?"

Gwen hadn't thought about that in years. Imagining Morgana running from Merlin now seemed like such an insane thought. The two loved each other more than the sun loved the moon, and so much happened for the good of all because of them. "I said that there are ties that bind and ties that break, and it all depends on how you make the knot."

"So go make your not a good one," Morgana whispered pushing the door open. Silence fell, as the crowd parted to either side revealing a smiling Arthur, King of Camelot and High King of Albion, Queen's crown in hand, waiting for his bride to become his wife.

The end.


End file.
